Quendigon
by FaiNeko
Summary: The story about a special place where we all want to be, a place that can be a secret to some but all of us know something about it. Kakashi is going to find it without looking and is going to know the magic that brings freedom.AU modern days,Yaoi IruKaka
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that has been in my head for too long, now is out. This is an AU (I love them) in modern days. A lot of OOC, this is an Iruka & Kakashi romance.

It tells the story about a special place where we all want to be, a place that can be a secret to some but all of us know something about it. Kakashi is going to find it without looking and is going to know the magic that brings freedom.

Enjoy and review

* * *

><p>~~

Quendigon is the best of all the night clubs in town, everybody knows about it, everybody can say it, but none of them can say where it is or how it is for sure.

It is the most exclusive and rumored club in the entire city, just a few can be there; nobody knows how they can be chosen or who the one who chooses you is.

The rumors say that only the founding members of the club know the place, and they only tell where and when to the people who show to be loyal to them at the place.

It's been said around that the club is in the most implausible place in town; they say it is just a façade for the real business, because they say that all the drinks are so exclusive they only have the best of the best and the most extravagant of all. The decorations change every night and is the best in the world. They use pheromones to enchant the senses and make the experience something you want to repeat every time.

Nobody truly knows what they do in there; some say they have some kind of pagan cult and they eat dead animals they kill with their own hands. Others say it's just a normal night club with just a lot of publicity. The most adventurous say it is a place where you can run wild with your deeper desires. Others say they are just weird people having fun together and all need to leave them alone. But the truth is nobody truly knows.

What you need to do to be in there, oh! That is something that can be gossiped for hours in all the social circles. They say you need to save the life of one of the members and swear loyalty to him or her for all eternity. Others say you need to be the coolest of all in the city. And some say you need to be rich and powerful to enter the place. There is a small group that says you need to be a good person and charitable. Yet others say that you need to be wild and open-minded. But you never can know for sure.

That's why Hatake Kakashi now is confused, because he received the visit of a guy with long hair with a head band and something in his mouth; the guy just came near him in the restaurant he was seated, eating his meal like always, alone and bored to death. Don't get him wrong he is a hard worker in a worldwide enterprise that develops the strongest security software in the world, but he is somewhat tired of chasing hackers and crackers.

He just needs new air, new people; well he needs people not machines, he spends too much time alone and he is starting to become weird, he can't talk with people anymore like a normal human. He is awkward and says the most bizarre things at the wrong time. His friends think he is becoming a crazy bastard, but he is just alone and needs to talk with people regularly for him to return to the world of the living again.

That's why when that blonde guy come near him he just took out his novel to avoid contact, but the guy just took a seat in front of him and handed him an envelope. The first thing that crossed Kakashi's mind was, _he is going to kidnap me and kill me, tell my father he got me and send him one of my fingers and make them suffer because he never, ever is going to return me_.

He observed the guy who in that instant has a smirk on his lips and is chewing at the thing in his mouth; _his parents never told him it is dangerous to have something in his mouth?_ He took the envelope with shaky hands; he is not use to interacting with people, much less crazy people who just approach him from nowhere just to give him something that can be a bomb or something worse.

Kakashi's eyes open more, even his left eye that has slight damage after a ceiling lamp literally exploded over his head and burned; whoever says office work is not dangerous just doesn't know that indoor work is the most dangerous of all because you can't run out fast. He almost lost both eyes; he just lost mobility in his eyelid and he is near-sighted with it, and his work with computers is not helping him, but he is the best so he just uses an eye-patch when he is working, that is another reason why people don't come close to him.

What he is looking in his hands is just something he never ever in his entire life thought he was going to see. There on a rather nice paper, written in neat handwriting, is an invitation to the most exclusive night club, Quendigon. It just says that a car is going to pick him at his house at 10 in the night to take him to the place. There it also says he needs to be alone.

He is gaping in his seat; he looks at the place the stranger is supposed to be, but he is alone now. He smiles and giggles a little, he can't believe his luck; he just got something most people are searching for in his hands. He touches the letters and sighs; he is not that weird after all. It is in handwrite, not computer label, this was made personal, was made for him, but by who?

A lean male is looking at him at the table across from him with a smile, but Kakashi doesn't see him, he is looking at the invitation with glee in his eyes; the man chuckles and keeps eating like he always does, in the same place at the same hour, like the guy with silver hair that now has a smile on his face, one that he just imagined it could be, but now he is looking at it and it is better than the one pictured in his mind. This night is going to be one to remember.

Kakashi is in his office finishing his work; he is improving the latest firewall, testing all his capabilities and erasing all his flaws. It is not easy work but he is almost there, just a little bit, he needs to finish it before going to his house to take a bath, change clothes and get ready to go to the night club. He is not sure at that time what he is going to wear, or how they know his address; he is just finishing his work and not thinking of anything else, because he doesn't want to think that it's just a prank.

He is finishing the last test when the firewall cracks and falls; he looks at the clock and feels despair, and sighs resigning to his fate, maybe he is not meant to be with humans anymore. The clock reads 9 o'clock, he lives near the building where the company is, but he has to finish tonight; he has no option, his work is first.

He feels like crying but bites his lip and keeps working, he is an adult after all, he is used to failure and disappointments, he knows real life. Kakashi is not a child anymore; he is 30 after all, a lonely adult. A sniff can be heard in his quiet office and typing starts again.

After 3 more hours the firewall is ready and working. He smiles and stretches his arms up to his head and hears a loud pop that feels fine. He moves his shoulders round and his head side to side. Sits straight because he needs to take care of his posture, he is starting to develop a hunchback.

He stands and looks around in his office yawning, tired. He feels accomplished but a little sad; he just lost the opportunity of his life to be normal again. Shutting down all his equipment he gets ready to go out. He takes his coat off and hangs it in his chair, takes off his eye patch and place it in his drawer, scratches his head and takes his sweater out of his black backpack.

Kakashi wears his grey sweater, because he is used to controlled temperature, that's why he uses sweaters all year outside, he takes care of his body the best he can. He never sees his family, he always returns after all are asleep and he is the first to go out before the sun comes up. The lack of sleep is the cause of the chronic dark circles around his eyes and his pale skin.

He walks through dark corridors like always, locking empty offices, turns off the lamps in the office of Maito Gai, a coworker who entered at the same time he did 10 years ago. Times flies when you are alone in your own world. He says goodbye to the night guard, Kakashi doesn't know his name, but he always says it anyway. _I need to talk more_, he thinks while he walks out of the building and feels the cold air in his face, sighs and starts to walk home; now he doesn't bother bringing his car, it is too much trouble.

Kakashi enters his house and pats at Pakkun who is at the door like always, he is an old dog but is the closest to a good friend he has. He moves silently in the house; he is living with his parents, because he never is in the house anyway, why pay for something he doesn't use.

He strips all; after all day under artificial climate, he feels comfortable without clothes, drops his weight in bed and sleeps fast, he is wasted. His alarm clock starts to sing an awful tune, he needs a new one, but he never has the time to go out and buy it. He has no life and he knows it, but he can't do anything about it, that's all that he has and that he knows.

Feeling the weight of the world on him he starts to move and goes to take a quick shower; he feels tired but keeps moving around his room getting ready to work. Pets at Pakkun who is asleep in his bed, snoring softly in his pillow. How he wants to be a dog in that moment. He takes his backpack and moves out of his room. The house is the same it was the night before and on the others days, dark and silent.

He moves into the kitchen and grabs a cereal bar, his usual breakfast. He starts to chew it while he walks out to work. Looking at the sky, there are some stars there, he sighs and starts his routine. In a black car is a man looking at the tired-looking man; he frowns because his plan was failure.

Kakashi is working on a new project, but when he is fixing the specifications, he finds the invitation; he looks at it for an instant and runs his fingers over the letters again, sighs and throws it at the trash bin. He can't think of that now, he needs to focus on his next challenge. People outside are in their own world, each of them with their own troubles and needs but not paying attention to the others and keep living like they are.

Lunch time arrives just in time for Kakashi, he is feeling dizzy and his stomach is growling. He takes off his coat and takes his sweater like every day, place his equipment in hibernation, takes off his eye patch and walks out of his office; that is the only time he can see people around, some chatting, others just walking with papers or just not looking at anything in particular. Those are the moments when the loneliness and emptiness hurt the most, when there are several people around but you are alone.

Walking slowly, slouching and trying to keep moving forward, he is so tired of that life. He passes in front of Gai's office, wanting to talk with a familiar face, but he is not lucky, it is empty. Kakashi sighs and walks out of the building checking his card. A male dressed in a nice and fine dark suit follows his movements with interest. He smirks and walks after him; he has doing that for over 6 months, he wants to know the mysterious, cold and sad beauty. But all his attempts were a failure in the past because of Kakashi; he knows the basics for the employee's records, but Kakashi just doesn't live in this world, he is so into his mind that it's not easy to catch his attention.

He tried with notes in his office, small waves in the corridors, bumping accidentally with him in the halls, but nothing works with him. Now after all that time, he is determined to catch him and never let him go.

Kakashi enters the same restaurant and nods at the young girl in the counter; he always asks for the same every day, so they know him and he just takes a seat in the same place and waits for his food to arrive, digs in, pays and he goes out again. All in exactly 25 minutes.

But this time, there is someone at his table; he walks to see if he is going to take more time or he is leaving. Standing near is a guy dressed in dark clothes, dark hair and dark skin, all in all the guy is dark, not like him as he wears light grey pants, white shirt and a little greyer sweater. He looks at the table and sees a menu folded, sighs and is about to go when he feels that his hand got caught by something.

Looking at it, he sees a tan hand touching him; he follows the rest of the arm and looks for the first time at the dark man, he is smiling and has a scar in the middle of his face.

"If you want we can share," is what the dark man says in a rather cool voice, it feels nice hearing a human voice talking to him once in a while, almost all his interactions with others are in a mail or in a chat. He is not used to talk so he clears his throat. He speaks in a shaky voice.

"Yes, why not," his tone is bored and slow, but the black-dressed man loves the sound of it. He's waited for almost a year to hear him speak; he started to look at the grey beauty the first time he entered the building, his silent walk and sad expression caught his attention, but he stopped to see him and after just about 6 months he found him again, in that instant he started to make his moves without success, but now is going to be different.

Kakashi takes a seat at the opposite side of the square table in the corner that is his spot. He looks at the table waiting for his food to arrive, his shoulders drooping, but when he sees that it's not appearing, he takes out of his backpack a book and starts to read. The man in front of him has his hands on the table and is observing him with a tender smile; he is looking at all of those features. The droopy eyes, the scar under all that hair, the messy hair that looks that it's never touched a brush, those lips verily moving while he reads, all of him.

"Umino Iruka," he says with his most seductive tone, using his velvet voice to try and take out of his world the grey beauty.

Kakashi shivers from the tone of voice; he shakes his head, embarrassed for his reaction, but he was not expecting for the dark guy to talk to him in the first place. He blinks and tries to focus his brain in control of his mouth and engage in a conversation. That is the opportunity he was looking for, another human wants to talk to him. He closes his book and places it in his backpack.

"Ha… Hatake Kakashi," he says, looking at the man in front of him, his eyes looking at the man again, this time for real; he sees the man's face and feels like blushing because that posture is to forward for him. He is not used to talking with people but he knows when someone is trying to hit on him.

"What do you want to eat?" asks Iruka after licking his lips slowly. Kakashi gulps after that, his brain shouting to him to run for his life, but he chooses to stay and see what this man wants; maybe he is just overreacting and that is the way people talk this days.

"I always take the option 3," Kakashi says without stuttering and with a more level voice that makes Iruka feel pleased; looks like Kakashi is feeling comfortable with him.

"What is it, option 3?" asks Iruka, leaning on his elbow in a more relaxed position.

"Well it has a steak with mashed potatoes, rice and boiled vegetables, with fruit water and a dessert. I take strawberry water and I don't like the dessert, it is too sweet." All is said with three fingers up, and each one is touched when it's his turn. Iruka can see that Kakashi is very organized and has a method for everything.

"You take that all the time?" Iruka knows the answer to that one, but he wants to see the reaction of the other. Kakashi looks at Iruka with incredulity, because option 3 is delicious!.

"Yes of course, what are you going to take?" Kakashi asks, trying to be polite, but looking past Iruka to see why his food is not there. The waiter waves at him with a smile and winks at him; that takes Kakashi by surprise because that's never happened before.

Nothing is like he can always see, because he's never had company, never talked at all, never waited too long for his food and never lost track of the time; _what time is it by the way?_ Kakashi looks at his plastic watch on his right arm. He only has 10 minutes to eat. Iruka smiles when he sees the surprised and confused face of the grey beauty.

"Well I was thinking of taking the sirloin with butter, with an oven roasted potato, vegetables and bread. Maybe a coke and one apple pie," the dark man says smiling all the time; to Kakashi that sounds nice. In that moment the waitress walks towards them with their food on a tray. It smells great; Kakashi sees his plate and then the one of the other male, and suddenly option 3 is not that delicious anymore.

Iruka smirks, knowing his food looks better than the one in front of Kakashi, yes it is more expensive but it is worth it. They start to eat in silence. Kakashi's eyes are more droopy than usual, he feels like a real loser now; he never ever saw other things in the menu, being with other people makes you see how pathetic you really are, is what he is thinking while munching.

The black-dressed man looks up and sees the sad expression on Kakashi's face; he feels alarmed, he never wanted for him to feel less or anything like that. In that moment he takes his food and moves from his place and takes a seat to the left side of Kakashi, who is eating without noticing the movement.

Suddenly a fork with food is placed in front of Kakashi's eyes; he moves, taken aback, his nose taking the delicious smell of the meat and his mouth waters. He looks at his side; Iruka is smiling tenderly at him, waiting for him to take the food. Kakashi doesn't want to eat that…

Without thinking Kakashi takes the food and makes a hum sound, closing his eyes; in that instant Iruka blushes and his pupils are dilated, he wants to kiss him there, but he keeps his composure and waits for Kakashi to end his orgasmic reaction.

Kakashi sighs after swallowing, _that is real food!_ He opens his eyes and looks at the smirk on the other's face; he blushes and scoffs, trying to hide it.

"Delicious," says Iruka, offering another bite. Kakashi opens his mouth, verily wanting more, but he restrains himself; he is not like that, he really is becoming weird. He sees Iruka lick his lips again and he does the same. Iruka places the food, touching his lips and waiting. The other opens his mouth with a shuddered sigh and takes the bite slowly, enjoying the taste and the warmth. _Talking about comforting food._

Kakashi hears something while he is chewing. He opens his eyes and catches a hand retreating from his side; he looks down and sees the same dish Iruka is having. He makes an 'ah' sound with a gasp that causes a reaction in Iruka, who leans over and cleans Kakashi's face with his napkin.

"I…I can't…" Kakashi starts to say, but Iruka interrupts him.

"Don't worry, it's on me, eat before it gets cold," with a small nod Kakashi eats, humming and making noises he never thought he was going to make. Iruka eats, enjoying the view; that smile on that face is all that he needs now.

"Can I have a coke?" asks Kakash,i making Iruka laugh; he is smiling like never before, it is good to talk with people after all.

They eat their food, Iruka is paying for all, so he doesn't let Kakashi take out his wallet. Kakashi waits for Iruka outside of the restaurant; he is looking around with a small smile. All looks different, _the trees are more green than usual, oh! Look at that cute dog_. He feels content and all his body is radiating it.

They walk together in silence. Kakashi is looking around and walking more like a human. Iruka can't take his eyes off him; Kakashi stops abruptly, looks at his watch and looks at Iruka with terror.

"I have to go, it is so late, thank you for all, I owe you one, bye!" he says fast and starts to run, he is one and a half hours late!

Iruka chuckles and finally laughs, that Kakashi is one of a kind.

"See you tonight," he says in a whisper.

Kakashi enters the building panting; the security guard looks at him with surprise, he's never seen Mr. Hatake do anything besides walk and breathe, he is all flushed from the effort and his hair is out of his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm late I know, but the food was really good," he says, panting and checking his ID card. He walks faster to his office; the others are looking at him astonished, because they've never seen him so alive.

The rest of the afternoon went fast; he doesn't think about the incident at lunch time that much, but the warm feeling stays with him all the time. It is late again, but not like the other night; it is around 8:30, it is a new record, normally he is out of work around 9:30 or 10. He smiles, feeling that was a good day.

He tidies up his office a little and is going to take his backpack when he takes notice it is not there, he must have forgotten it in the restaurant. He sighs scratching his head, _not all can be perfect_. Good thing he always keeps a copy of his house key in his desk drawer.

Walking slowly out of the building, he says good night to the guard and goes out. He still can remember the food and the face of that Umino Iruka, _it is a nice name_. He is near his house when he sees a nice black car parked in front of his home. It is a rather nice one, looks like a brand new Jaguar X-type 3.0 executive, not that he knows about cars.

He walks past the car, and in that moment the door of it opens; he tries not to look because that is rude.

"Kakashi," he hears a known voice; he turns surprised, he knows someone with a Jaguar! He opens his mouth and his eyes, there in a rather nice dark blue suit is Umino Iruka. He smiles, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Go… good night," he says a little embarrassed, because he is in his normal work clothes.

"I have something that is yours," Iruka tells him, walking to him; he has Kakashi's backpack in his hand. Kakashi smiles and walks to him, extending his hand. Iruka takes his hand and pulls Kakashi to him, making him stumble and collide with him. Kakashi huffs, because Iruka has a strong chest; he is more like the scrawny type.

Iruka hugs him, encircling his waist. The bag is in one of his hands; he is looking at Kakashi, who is trying to gain his footing. He stands and tries to move away, mumbling a sorry, but Iruka doesn't let him go.

"I… I'm sorry," he was saying, blushing and trying to move away. Iruka chuckles and lets him go verily, not taking his hands off him.

Kakashi tries to move away, but Iruka is stronger than him, so he opts to look at the face of the man and try to search for some kind of understanding of what is happening there. When Iruka sees those confused eyes, he smiles and leans forward. Kakashi is taller than him, that he knows it, but he never stands at his full height so they are at the same height now; he moves his face closer to Kakashi's.

He blushes, but at the same time, he was expecting something; his day was a better one since he'd met at this man, so his genius mind was telling him to wait before running for his life, like his body was trying to do.

"You ditched me yesterday, Kakashi, I was waiting for you." Kakashi was feeling the air of those words in his mouth; he shivered after Iruka ended his speech, _the way he says _you_ is sexy_, _and he smells nice, wait what! He was waiting_?

"The card was from you?" he is trying to ignore the way Iruka's hands were touching his lower back.

"Yes Kakashi, I want to go out with you, can we? You can sleep in the car until we arrive at the club." Kakashi was surprised; how it all turned out like this in just one day, why he is letting the guy touch him and be so close to him, maybe he really is lonely after all.

"O… ok, I'll go, just let me change," he says, pushing Iruka's body away from his.

"No you are not, if I let you go, you are going to run." Iruka tightens his hold on Kakashi.

"I won't," Kakashi says with his eyes down and stopping all resistance, he really wants to go out and see the world again, after all those years of living in a cardboard box.

"Look at me" says Iruka, moving away the messy silver hair and looking at those downcast eyes. Kakashi did it slowly. His eyes were sad but excited at the same time.

"Promise," Kakashi nods at this. Iruka lets go of him and offers him his backpack; Kakashi takes it with a small smile. He walks to his house slowly, replaying in his mind all of his day. It was like Iruka knew all his routines and he'd been watching him for a long time, maybe it was not a good thing go out at night with a strong stranger. The world was not a safe place to be.

When he was about to open his door, he turns around and looks at Iruka, who is standing at the side of the front passenger door waiting for him with a relaxed posture. Iruka didn't look like a crazy man or a serial killer, but they say they look like normal people, but a man with a nice suit and an expensive car was not normal.

Iruka observes each of the moves of Kakashi, looking at how his body was hidden under all those baggy clothes; when Kakashi stops in his door he keeps still, but ready to run and stop him from escaping. Today was his day and there was no way in hell he was going to lose Kakashi, not after looking at him so close; now he knows how he smells and how soft his hair is, and that his eyes are not of the same color.

They stay for some seconds looking at each other, then like out of the darkness was a smile on Kakashi's face, so bright and handsome. He opens his door and did a sign with his hand; he enters and closed the door.

Iruka was confused; what was all that, did the man just walk out on him or was he saying he was not taking too much time? He felt annoyance start to grow and he grimaced; just his luck. He knew Kakashi was smart but he didn't know he was tricky.

Well that is a good point on him; he was unpredictable, a good point, because Iruka loves challenges. Kakashi is going to be part of him, which is what he was waiting for all this time. Besides, Iruka was not a patient man in reality, but he knew Kakashi could be scared if he moves before, Iruka understood him, a little more now.

He felt cheated after 20 minutes of waiting and was about to move when the door of Kakashi's house opens, revealing a very handsome man with nice clothes; he never thought Kakashi could be that lean and look nice at the same time. He was wearing black slacks that were a straight fit, they were nice, just showing the right, with a blue and white vertical striped Jermyn Street dress shirt with long sleeves that gave Kakashi's slim body, the right way to show how nice his body was. Black suede Grosvenor Oxford shoes, rather nice, not that he knew of shoes or clothes. And finally he could see some kind of black jacket in his hand.

Plus his hair was groomed and tamed, falling to his left side, hiding his eye and the scar he just saw before. Just one word to describe the way Iruka saw him: gorgeous. Kakashi walks awkwardly to his side; the clothes were the most elegant he has, and he never uses them because it was not his way to dress, he felt exposed. And the way Iruka is looking at him is not helping.

He was near Iruka when he slips on something and almost falls, but Iruka catches him in time. His heart is beating faster but when he looks at Iruka it almost stops.

~/~

_Continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is the next chapter, I want to thank my beta for her fast and good job in betaing my stories, Lenie12777 yes you ^^.

Thank you 24sakura and LightSadowhsh for review the last chapter. I hope you like this one too.

Enjoy and review

* * *

><p>~~

The word Passion is a strong one, and you can't see it anywhere; usually you see it in some athletes or artists, but when Kakashi saw it in Iruka's eyes, he was overwhelmed. He never, ever dreamt to see eyes filled with passion, passion that was directed to him. _I must be mistaken, who is going to feel such feelings for me, I am nobody and nobody sees anything in me worthy of passion_.

He regains his footing, placing his hands on Iruka's strong shoulders; he leans on him and for the first time, he starts to inspect the other man. He smells him; it is a mix of citrus with a note of sweet. It was alluring and comforting.

Iruka felt how the gray beauty was inspecting him; that was what he was looking for, him accepting his advances, but he was expecting something more subtle, not that bold, not that he is complaining. But this daring side of the man is kind of cute.

Kakashi moves one step farther from him and with shy eyes he smiles at the handsome dark man. _Maybe, just maybe he is interested in me_.

"Iruka, can we go now?" he says, his voice soft and almost seductive, but Iruka composes himself; he wants Kakashi to know the place they are going to before anything else.

Iruka caresses his back with his larges hands and nods, takes his hand and they walk the way to the other side of the car, where Iruka opens the passenger door and helps Kakashi with the belt. He lingers sitting on the side of the door with his hands on both sides of the seat where Kakashi is.

"Tonight is going to be unforgettable," he tells Kakashi, who is nervous to be cornered in the other man's territory. Iruka moves out of the car and closes the door.

In the window of Kakashi's house is a man that looks a lot like his son, with dark grey pajamas; all the exchange between the men was observed with keen eyes and a frown. Hatake Sakumo was worried for his only son.

While Iruka was walking 'round the car, Kakashi was looking at the interior of the car. The seats are made of leather, black and comfy, it is fresh and smells like coconut. All in all it's a fancy one; he can get used to driving in one like this for the rest of his life. This car is nothing like his old green Chevy.

They drive from Kakashi's house going to the more luxurious part of the city, but once there they take one detour and start to drive to a more commercial part.

They drive down one of the most beautiful streets of the city, on the sides are tall trees and in this time of the year, they have flowers; some are of yellow color, pink and others are purple. It is a nice sight with the white lights of the street.

Kakashi looks around when they stop, they are in front of a store of chainsaws; it is in the form of small houses made of wood. He knows this store, he has seen it almost all his life; it caches his attention because there is a man made of metal cutting a big log. All around the store are small pine trees and small bushes.

"We are here," says Iruka; he smiles when he sees the incredulous face of Kakashi, who is pointing at one wood bear that is near the entrance.

"Here, are you sure?" he says taking off his belt and looking outside. His door opens and one tall dark bald man is waiting for him to go out, a thing that Kakashi is thinking not to do, now all his thinking about a crazy kidnapper is not that crazy.

"Thank you Rude, you can take the car," Iruka says to the man, and he looks at Kakashi with his hand extended to him. Kakashi hears the door open and opts to get out.

He takes Iruka's hand more for safety than for politeness; the place is closed, he can see the signs and there is no light in there. Iruka leads him to the main entrance, he is looking around when another car stops. That is a yellow one, really nice, but he can't see what or who is coming out, because Iruka places his hand on his hip distracting him.

Iruka is jealous because Kakashi was looking at the newcomer; they walk forward and when they are near the main door for the store, Iruka pushes the wall at the side and a door is open, there are stairs and a soft green light.

"You were not expecting this?" Iruka tells him, smirking.

"No, I was not," Kakashi says, impressed.

Kakashi walks down with Iruka; he is worried but he can hear others talking at his back so he feels safer, they say in the multitude is safety, well it's what the National Geographic says when a bunch of zebras are about to jump into the jaws of crocodiles. They turn right from the stairs and there is a door with a lean redhead in there, his suit is all messed up, but he looks kind of hot with those green eyes. Kakashi's heart is beating like crazy, but he is trying to keep cool and collected. He is nervous like never before; where is he going?

Iruka moves near him when Kakashi stares at the man; Iruka stops what he was going to say about Kakashi looking at the redhead when he sees his surprise and fear, he looks frightened and out of place, so helpless that Iruka kisses him on his temple, making Kakashi blush and look away.

"Yo, boss," says the redhead.

"Night Reno, he is with me," Iruka tells him with a warning look

"I can see boss, don't worry," answers Reno with his hands up. He then opens the dark wood double doors for them.

"Have a nice night, beauty," he tells Kakashi while they pass near him. Kakashi tenses and moves closer to Iruka, who is grateful of Reno's words.

The atmosphere was peaceful, the carpet is dark red with cream patterns like serpents, the tables were lined in black leather and around them were armchairs of black wood with dark red chamois. The floor that was not carpeted was made of mahogany. Around the walls were art made of classic jars and ceramics in geometrical shapes, giving the place a cozy atmosphere, almost like a home. Soft music was in the background, people chatting and cups clinking. Pedestal lamps with warm light were near each table. An impressive old-style candelabra over the bar area, it appears made of crystal, gives a royal aura to the place, like something unique can come out of there. All around it's helping Kakashi to feel more at ease, he is breathing more slow and calm.

One waitress walks with a tray with something white, offers it to the two men that are in the main entrance. Kakashi is looking around with a soft smile and shy eyes, he likes what he is seeing. He feels like he's in a royal place, almost like Cinderella, being nobody but being in a place that everybody wants to be.

Iruka is using the distraction to his favor; he is caressing the soft silver hair of Kakashi with his face and starts to kiss his neck, but at the same time, he is looking around. When he sees the tray, he smiles, because those are his personal favorites: glass Jasmine with tomato, soft, sweet and leaves a lovely taste after and keeps you smelling good all the time.

He takes one, takes one bite and offers some to Kakashi; the gray beauty feels something touching his lips and in that instant he can feel the other man's body too close to him and the soft kisses he is giving his neck. He jerks away but he is near the wall, he never saw it before. Iruka turns around and traps him with his own body.

"Taste it, you are going to love it," says Iruka, smiling seductively. Kakashi gulps, trying to understand if Iruka is talking about the food in his hand or something else. Iruka caresses Kakashi's lips with the soft morsel; the other man is looking at those eyes again and unconsciously he licks his lips too, tasting the sweet taste of the jasmine. He bites his lip, thinking if it's good or not to eat something so delicious from the hand of Iruka.

Remembering the restaurant and how Iruka gave him his food, he opens his mouth looking directly at those powerful eyes that give him courage, comfort and something deeper. Iruka smirks and places the soft sweet in the other's mouth, touching Kakashi's lips with his middle finger while Kakashi is munching the delicatessen with his eyes closed.

The new flavor explodes in his mouth, giving him a warm feeling; he is always going to trust Iruka with food, he knows what is the best of the best. He hums and smiles, opening his eyes. Iruka feels accomplished; Kakashi's eye looks alive, happy and waiting for something new.

He is opening Kakashi's chamber and he is unraveling what this world has for him.

_I never knew something like this existed before_, he is feeling warm where Iruka is touching his lip. He has his mouth slightly open, but he doesn't know what to do from there, he thinks of licking that finger or sucking at it, but what if that is too forward, what if Iruka is not hinting that, what if Iruka only wants a weird friendship with him, what if he does something wrong that can make the other go?

"Come, let's find a good seat, I am hungry," says Iruka, licking his finger. Kakashi blush a little and nods.

Iruka leads at Kakashi to the far corner of the place, he is conducting Kakashi by touching his lower back, that is making him walk fast and jerky, trying not to be seen as impolite but at the same time liking too much Iruka's warm touch.

Some of the people in the place were looking at Iruka with interest and some were openly trying to catch his attention, others were nodding in greeting. Others were admiring Kakashi as the new guy, and because he was quite handsome. Iruka had a hard time trying not to make a scene, because some people were going over the floor winking at his Kakashi.

Kakashi felt observed; never in all his life had he felt that. He can feel all eyes on him, and some were making him feel uncomfortable.

"It is here," he felt Iruka's breath in his ear and his body at his back; that gives him confidence and comfort. _How quickly I am getting used to him, I am really lonely, a complete stranger who shows me a little kindness is enough to have me eating from his palm; pathetic_.

One tall lean waiter came to their table while Iruka was placing a red wine napkin in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi was blushing with his head down when he came to ask his order.

"Hello, may I take your order please, Mr. Umino?" says the waiter, smiling softly at the flustered guy that is next to his usual client.

In Quendigon, each customer has his own waiter, they are chosen for the client to give them an air of exclusivity; you can choose, but you can't take another.

"We are going to start with scones with red tea please, bring us just four of them please," Iruka says, smiling friendly at his waiter.

"Scones?" asks Kakashi.

"Are nice, you are going to like them, are you enjoying your time here?" Iruka asks, touching Kakashi's face and tilting it to his side. Kakashi looks at him with unease, he feels beneath the place, out of place and kind of humiliated, because he just doesn't know what to do, what is happening around the place, what are those scones they are going to eat.

Iruka caresses his cheek trying to ease that frown off the face he loves. "Don't feel out of place, you are with me, that is all you need to think about and enjoy the food; if you want, we can have waffles in the shape of a heart or Portabella burger," he says with a soft voice, trying to make at the man smile.

Kakashi smiles, feeling stupid for being that way; he is in a new place, of course he just doesn't know what is going around, he is new and he has no experience with these people. Iruka is nice, but he doesn't know him.

"Ok, I like waffles," Kakashi says, leaning into the caress.

"Thank you," says Iruka and kisses him on the forehead.

Iruka places the order and the waiter goes. Kakashi smiles looking at Iruka, the light makes his hair look shiny and soft; he wants to touch it, he looks so professional with his hair up, but how is he going to look with his hair down? He starts to think.

Iruka, almost reading his mind, takes down his hair, giving it a little shake with his hand and giving a soft moan.

"This feels nice," he says looking at Kakashi from the side with half of his face hidden behind his hair. Kakashi gulps and opens his mouth to say something, but he is just looking at how handsome Iruka is.

Iruka smirks, knowing now he has all the attention of Kakashi, just like he wanted.

"After all day constricted, feels nice to have it free, don't you think?" Kakashi starts to think about something very different from hair in that moment; he starts to blush, but when Iruka is going to start another comment, their tea arrives.

"Excuse me, your tea and scones, how long do you want me to wait for the main dish Mr Umino?" ask the smiling waiter.

"In 30 minutes is ok, and Earl who is the DJ tonight?" Kakashi looks interested; the music is good and the atmosphere nice, there are some songs that make him feel at ease and others that are starting to make him feel more like dancing, which is weird because he can't dance to save his life.

"It is a new one called Danilo, he is one of the best these days, last week was Tïesto and some were dancing, today maybe when the night gets more cozy, the manager can ask him for something like that, it is ok with you Mr. Umino?"

"Interesting, thank you Earl, that will be all for now," the waiter left them alone. Kakashi took a small sip of his tea, he was surprised that was really good; he was about to take one of those scones when Iruka took one first.

He smiled at Kakashi and took the scone with both hands, cutting it in half; these scones were special, made with the same mix of an apple pie inside, so when he cut it, the filling comes out a little. He looks at Kakashi and opens his own mouth to show without words what he wanted from Kakashi.

Kakashi looks at Iruka with incredulity but opens his mouth, Iruka give him one of the two portions and he eats the other, but he intentionality brushes some of the filling on the side of Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi took his portion and he munches it with delight, it is delicious!

Kakashi smiles and looks at Iruka with a happy expression, the other man smiles softly, he is just doing right. Kakashi feels Iruka's finger touch near his mouth, he is taken aback for the sudden move, but when he sees the other lick his finger, he freezes and flushes.

Iruka licks his finger slowly, without taking his eyes off Kakashi. "Delicious," he says; Kakashi feels that tingle in his lower abdomen, that was erotic.

"Yes, it is," Kakashi mumbles and drinks some tea to wet his dry mouth.

"So what you did today?" Iruka asks like nothing happened, that helps Kakashi to feel more at ease; he never, ever felt something so close to normal, he feels warm and wants to see Iruka lick his finger again, _I am not a pervert!_

"I-i-ii- did…" Iruka was enjoying the way Kakashi was looking at him now, almost with want.

"I had a boring day until lunch time, where I met you," Iruka told him honestly, taking another scone. He did the same as before; he was about to eat a portion when he saw Kakashi waiting for his share.

"You like this, don't you?" Kakashi nods, not taking his eyes from the soft bread in Iruka's hand. It was a shame that Iruka just ordered so few scones, but all were used on the top.

Kakashi was licking his lips when the waiter came with their burgers; his own was placed in front of him, he looks down and sees that those burgers were different to say the least, the bread was a little bit decorated with grains and olives cut fine, looks nice. But what was in the place where the meat was supposed to be was nothing appealing; it looked like a brown thing with pepper.

Iruka was fixing his with mustard when he looks at Kakashi's disappointed face, it is not easy to keep a person so sensitive happy all the time, he knows it, but he is determined to see a smile always on Kakashi's face.

He cuts a piece of his own and offers it to Kakashi, who looks about to cry, because he was expecting something like sirloin or something, meat! Not that. Iruka waits for Kakashi to take the small portion of burger. Iruka smiles and does noises like a small puppy, that does the trick and Kakashi takes the bite.

The reaction is something to record, all of him beams with happiness. Iruka knows for sure now that Kakashi's emotions are ruled by his stomach, his mother always told him that the way to a man's heart starts through his stomach. She was right.

And like in the restaurant he takes his portion and places it in front of Kakashi, who looks at him with almost tears of joy. The burger was like ambrosia for Kakashi, eating each bite with reverence, taking his time to enjoy the new and exotic flavor of the Portabella mushroom.

Words were not uttered, just the small noises of Kakashi enjoying his food and Iruka doing some to answer those. Some other visitants were curious about what those men were eating to do all those erotic noises.

"What are those men eating?" asks a woman to the Umino waiter.

"Each other," he answers with a smile.

The food was delicious, Kakashi never ever tasted something so exotic, he feels happy again; Iruka really knows about good food.

"How was it?"

"That was… wow," answers Kakashi with a smile, Iruka moves closer to Kakashi, because he has a stain of mustard on his face; he wants something from Kakashi, but he wants the silver beauty to give it to him, he is going to use that mustard to have it.

Kakashi feels Iruka's breath in his face; he is too close, Kakashi can feel the heat of his face. Iruka with a small lick takes the mustard off Kakashi's face, and waits with his face close to Kakashi; he downcasts his eyes and waits.

When Kakashi felt the lick, that tingle is there again but more strong now and his lower abdomen feels hot; he is breathing a little bit hard, he moves his face to Iruka's with his mouth slightly open, looks at him from his skin, to his nose, mouth, long eyelashes, all. Iruka is perfect and is waiting for him.

He is a man after all, he can feel the other's desire and now that Iruka is so close, he can smell something different in him, _maybe if I do something, he can see me_.

He moves his face and touches Iruka's nose with his own; the change in Iruka's breathing is palpable, he wants it too. They move slowly, drawing that intimate touch in each other's skin, with each caress they were saying how much they want the other.

Kakashi moves first and touches Irukas's mouth, that felt like nothing he ever felt before, those lips were magic; that tingle is now not only in his abdomen, it is in his heart too. He feels the rush of emotions, he is overwhelmed for just a small touch, but when Iruka starts to kiss him back he almost faints or cries, he is not sure.

The kiss is not demanding, just lips caressing each other. Iruka ends it, but is not moving; he waits for Kakashi to open his eyes. That kiss was the best of all his life, Kakashi is what he wants for the rest of his life now; nothing more can satiate his cravings now.

The grey beauty opens his eyes, slowly; his expression is one of pure bliss, he feels warm and like home.

"The food was amazing," he sighs and murmurs.

"You are amazing," Iruka murmurs back.

"Not more than you," Kakashi gives him a small peck.

"You have no idea," Iruka gives him one back.

"Waffles?" Kakashi ask cutely.

"Yeah," both smile, and with a final small kiss they move apart.

The rest of the time went smoothly, both talking more at ease. Kakashi was learning about the other, how much he loved milk and honey, he was the one who cooks in his house and he was working in the corporative department.

Like the rest of the food those heart-shaped waffles were magic, made with apple, cinnamon and syrup. Kakashi was licking his fork with delight, giving Iruka a nice show. The DJ did a special mix of music to dance, but neither man wanted to move, they were now cozy on their couch near the dance floor. Iruka was getting something to drink that was made of banana. Kakashi was not interested in liquor so he was just snuggled at Iruka's side, not looking around, just playing with Iruka's neck tie. He was feeling so comfortable and was drowsy after all that good food, he was starting to feel the weight of his day and all the emotions. It was around 3 in the morning, so it was natural for him to be sleeping at that time.

But the people in the place were dancing and talking like it was day, he never understood the 'all night' party people. Iruka was looking around, but he was doing it to prevent people to enter his quiet zone and ruin his time with his grey beauty.

"Kakashi, it's time to go," he told Kakashi while petting his soft silver hair.

"I don't want to," in a whining voice, Kakashi snuggles more closely.

"But tomorrow we have work," Iruka chuckles at Kakashi's reaction.

"I don't want to go."

"But we have to go," he told him in a more gentle tone and adding something he knew was going to do it. "We can come another day, if you want."

"Ok, but promise," Kakashi told him, moving up and looking at him with a small glare.

"I promise, Kakashi," Iruka touched the other's face with his palm.

They exit the place after Iruka pays the check; Kakashi was telling him he wanted to give him money, but Iruka just told him no, and that was final for Kakashi if he insisted he never, ever was going to bring him back. So Kakashi was happy to let him do whatever he wanted.

Iruka took Kakashi's hand and they exited the place, now at the front door was a small blond female who wished them good night; they walk slowly because Kakashi was about to fall sleep, he was genuinely tired, but happy to be there in that magic place and maybe if Iruka keeps his promise he was going to return.

Iruka embraces Kakashi until his car arrives, he was practically carrying him; his beauty was tired to the bone. Rude opens the passenger door for Iruka and helps him to carry the now sleeping Kakashi inside. He buckles him in, kisses him on the temple and caresses his hair. Kakashi was more beautiful sleeping. All the drive to Kakashi's home he was sleeping; Iruka took Kakashi's jacket and covers him with it, the night was cold and he doesn't want him to catch a cold.

When they arrive, he gently kisses him on his cheek and caresses his nose with the others.

"Wakey, wakey," Iruka told him.

Kakashi started to move, his bleary eyes look at Iruka and he smiles.

"Sorry," Kakashi told him with a sleepy voice trying to move, but the seat belt has him trapped.

"No, I am sorry for keep you up so late," Iruka unbuckles him and exits the car.

He opens the other door and helps Kakashi to come out; he is sleepy, and trying to move like a normal human, but he is more clumsy. Iruka embraces him and helps him to the door he knows is the right one.

They stay at Kakashi's door for a second, Iruka is thinking of asking for the keys and taking Kakashi to his room, but Kakashi chose that moment to hug him with all he is.

"Thank you, this was the best night of my life," he told him with a muffled voice, his face at the side of Iruka's head. He embraces him too. Kakashi was right, this was his best night too.

Kakashi moves and kisses him, this time Iruka takes control of the kiss; he moves Kakashi to the door and he presses himself to him, feeling the other's body. Kakashi moans into the kiss, it was more daring than the ones they'd given each other. Iruka's tongue started to play with Kakashi's but when he felt the other falter in his footing, he moves away; it was too much for the first date.

"Good night, Kakashi," Iruka told him and kisses him again like the last time, but going more slowly and allowing Kakashi to play with his own tongue. Iruka moves apart and caresses his hair and face before stepping away and allowing Kakashi to move and open his door.

Kakashi moves in a daze and opens his door, but before he enters, he looks back and smiles at Iruka.

"Good night Iruka, see you tomorrow at lunch," he smiles and looks hopefully at Iruka, who knows just what he has to do to reassure his beauty.

"I will never lose a date with my boyfriend," and with that he gave him a kiss on his temple and walks to his car. Kakashi walks inside, closes his door and leans on it. _He thinks me worthy to be his boyfriend! He was right, this night is unforgettable. I never thought anybody was going to think of me as a possible partner._

That night Kakashi slept like never before, the first thing that morning in his head was the word _boyfriend_; it was not a dream, Iruka called him his boyfriend last night. He moved around his house like every morning, but this time, he uses last night's jacket over his uniform. And like all the other mornings he walks to work, but his steps are not that slow and he is not looking that lazy.

He enters his office like every day, but there is something different in there; he looks around and his eyes find a small box on the corner of his desk. He comes near the small box carefully, they say that curiosity killed the cat, but this cat can jump if there is danger.

It was made of black wood that was certain; on the lid was written his name, that was expensive. Under the box was a note in yellow paper, it reads for Kakashi from his boyfriend. In that instant Kakashi was cold yet felt a warm sensation in his heart; it was a present from Iruka. He was smiling and running his fingers over the nice calligraphy of Iruka; those letters were curvy and elegant.

In that instant one of the girls that works in quality knocks on his door, he jumps because he rarely has visitors. He looks at her, not saying a word.

"Hello Kakashi, I was wondering what happened to you?" _Who is she?_

"You look different, something good happened?" _Why is she talking to me?_

"All the girls say you look happy and alive today, we were saying that maybe you have a girlfriend or something," _what girls?_

"Well I am going, keep doing whatever you are doing!" _what was that!_

She walks out of his office bouncing, Kakashi frowns and turns to his little world where Iruka is interested in him and sent him something; he takes the box in his two hands and very slowly, like it is something sacred, he smells it. Then the aroma of pure and rich chocolate invades his senses. He chuckles for his reaction, but slowly he opens the lid inhaling the deliciousness. They are covered in a thin paper where written in golden letters is "Indochina and Arabesque, de Pleasure of chocolate Blasair".

Kakashi removes the paper and looks at them, they are so beautiful that he just wants to keep them; they are made with decorations over the chocolate, and so colorful and artistic, these chocolates were not cheap. _He really thinks of me as something real_, _but what about me? I do like his attentions, he is handsome and a gentleman, but it is not fair if I don't feel something more for him._

~/~

_Continue….._


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! Thank you to all that are reading this story, I hope all of you like this one. Thank you to my beta for do this chapter and make it good for you people.  
>Kick-Aft thank you for pointing my mistake, when I read your review I went to fix it in the instant ^^''''''. LightShadowsh and Hatake's offspring the cute moments keep coming.<p>

Well I think that is all, oh! and all of you that have alerts and fave this story, thank you! ^^.

Enjoy and Review!

_**Caution:**_ little tiny lime, nothing much, but just to be careful.

* * *

><p>~~

The rest of the day, Kakashi was working on his new Project but from time to time, he stops and looks at the box with his name on it; he is going to use it to keep his office supplies. He smiles, warming his senses with the care he can feel from that gift. Iruka is a meaningful guy. But each time he looks at it, he also felt a pang of despair, because he wants to be nice with Iruka, like he is with him, but he is not sure what he can do or what he is feeling. All is so confusing. He thinks it's lucky to have a man like Iruka interested in a guy like him, but….

Kakashi was feeling insecure; he wants to keep Iruka for himself, he really likes his company and those feelings the other man can give him, he feels accepted and more, he doesn't want to lose him for his own fault, but that was not fair for Iruka to be with Kakashi just because he was egoistic. In one word he feels guilty.

Guilt and confusion are not a good mix, so he forces himself to concentrate in his project, but at some point his mind starts to build an alternative project to show he cares for Iruka too, in the end he started to make it.

Iruka walks in the corridors to the development section where Kakashi's office is; he wants to surprise him. He hopes his grey beauty saw the ebony box with chocolates, he was planning on giving that to Kakashi before, but he is glad he didn't do it until that morning.

Kakashi was at his desk folding the last point of paper when he hears a knock on his door; he was getting use to that by now, because others unknown girls came to greet him in their own weird way. He turns around with his little project in hand, ready to hear another random speech.

Iruka saw with a tender smile how Kakashi flushed and hid something in his right drawer, that must be something important for Kakashi to act that way, but he is going to wait to see what was all that about.

"Hello handsome," Iruka told him, leaning into the door.

"Iruka," Kakashi told him, standing and walking near him. He was so happy to see him, it was weird but he wanted to hug him; it was great to have Iruka in his office, _good luck I always have it in order!_

Iruka enters the office closing the door, disappointing some of the girls that were looking at him with interest. There are not many days that you have two handsome men in the same room as you.

Kakashi stops walking when Iruka closes the door and looks at him with a genuine happiness. Iruka comes near him with slow steps.

"I am happy to see you Kakashi, did you receive my present?" Iruka asked him, caressing his cheek with the backs of his fingers. Kakashi sighs and leans into the caress, smiling.

Iruka keeps caressing his boyfriend, loving the way his skin feels.

"Yes, I did, thank you!" Kakashi opens his eyes, the emotion in his voice is evident.

"I can see you like them."

"Yes, they are delicious!" Kakashi told him, and in that instant he hugs Iruka.

Iruka leans into his beauty with such a tender move that Kakashi feels so relaxed he is feeling drowsy, but in that instant he remembers what he made for Iruka. He moves his head and looks at Iruka, who has just an expression of pure bliss. He gives him a small peck and murmurs softly that he has something for Iruka.

Iruka lets go of Kakashi because he wanted to see what had Kakashi so excited; he saw the almost childlike expression in his eyes. Kakashi moves and opens his drawer, retrieves his small handiwork and cradles it in his hands with such a care that Iruka thinks it's a small animal or something that needs so much care and love. Kakashi extents his hands to Iruka with a small blush on his face, with a final glance of his work he suddenly is feeling so stupid for what he did.

Iruka just gives him a super expensive present and he just did something made of paper and not a special one, just one plain white bond paper, _what I was thinking!_, but now it was inevitable. Iruka's eyes were now moving to see what was in his hand. Iruka gasps and takes the marvelous origami heart his Kakashi did for him. He takes it with the same reverence he saw Kakashi use when he took it. He touched it in the middle and it did a small flip; he did it again, it was like it was beating.

Kakashi was thinking how stupid and childish his present was and the way Iruka must be looking at him, he is trying to disappear so he just looks down and waits for the laugh he is sure is going to come. Kakashi is so absorbed in his own misery that he misses the blush on the other male and how in his eyes are unshed tears. Iruka was having the time of his life, he has in his hands something made just for him, made by hand, with care and dedication. That small heart is so valuable at his eyes.

Iruka is a man that is used to having the best of the best all the time, from clothes to food, to people to work; he is one of those humans that has a life of gold, one of those that are born with a silver spoon. So he is used to people always trying to gain his attention with frivolous gifts, but that small heart and the man who gave it to him, both are the more precious in his life.

"Thank you Kakashi, this is…" Kakashi looks up fast when he hears Iruka's voice. "Thank you," Iruka's voice is so soft and full of emotion.

Kakashi feels something heavy in his stomach and he doesn't know what to do now, it appeared Iruka likes his present, but now what?

Iruka is observing each part of Kakashi, all of him; he can't believe he found in a small cubicle in a place no one enters, in a person no one thinks about aside of work, he just found this caring and loving man, who has so much to give, so much to express in a small gesture of gratitude. He is the luckiest man ever.

Kakashi feels uneasy under the stare of Iruka, but he likes what Iruka makes him feel. That heavy feeling is gone by now, maybe his little origami project was not that stupid after all.

In that moment a growl is heard and breaks the atmosphere. Kakashi flushes red and Iruka laughs.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Iruka tells him, smirking

"I am," mumbles Kakashi with a scold.

"Come, let's go eat something delicious," Iruka takes Kakashi's hand and kisses it. "Thank you, this means a lot," he kisses it again. Kakashi feels that tingle in him again, that feeling is starting to get something common in him, and that definitely is a good thing.

Iruka takes his paper heart with care and places it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Kakashi looks at how Iruka did that with a soft smile and feeling just a little bit proud of his small present, he is thinking of buy something much nicer for the other man.

"Ready?" asks Iruka, taking Kakashi by surprise; he was observing Iruka.

"Uh, I just need to close everything and… just give me a minute," Kakashi told him, moving around. Iruka opens the door and waits for Kakashi; now the area is practically deserted, all are on their lunch break.

"Ready, sorry," Kakashi told him, he was wearing last night's jacket. They walk out of the office; Kakashi closes his door, Iruka likes what he is seeing. They start to walk together in the corridor.

"I like the way you look in that jacket," Iruka flirts.

"Oh, thank you," Kakashi doesn't catch it.

"It shows your lean figure," Iruka touches Kakashi's arm.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi stops walking and looks at himself in the glass window at his side.

"I am sure, sure," Iruka wraps his arms around Kakashi's waist and looks at their reflection, they look perfect.

Kakashi looks at them in the window, they do look nice with Iruka leaning in his shoulder and smiling. He is all awkward looking but he can tell he is not so bad.

"Kakashi," Iruka breathes in his ear, Kakashi turns and they kiss tenderly. Both men start to feel the heat of the moment and Iruka is about to open Kakashi's jacket.

Fast footsteps can be heard on the carpeted floor; Iruka heard then, they are approaching them so he ends the kiss, he doesn't want to cause trouble to his beauty. Kakashi was so into the kiss that he was a little dazed, but when he heard the steps he turns and both look at the newcomer who is turning and entering the corridor they are in.

"Iruka!" says a panting guy. "Palmer just called, he wants to see you in Flextroc for the meeting of the new software."

"Thank you Genma," says Iruka, moving and covering Kakashi with his body; he is a little broader than him so it is not so difficult. His voice is different from the one Iruka uses for him; that gesture gives Kakashi a warm feeling, and a small smile appears in his face.

"And tell me where is your… oh! There you are! You are so quiet that you can blend with the walls," Kakashi flushes and moves to greet the guy that was talking with Iruka, Genma if he is right.

"Genma, this is Kakashi, my beauty," Iruka said, hugging Kakashi and looking hard at Genma who is admiring the guy's new outfit; he looks good in other colors. But he knows Kakashi is off limits, he belongs to Iruka and Iruka is not a guy who you mess with his belongings.

"I know who he is, remember I helped you chase after him several times and delivered presents?" Genma told him, wanting to become the friend of his best friend's boyfriend.

"Chase me, presents?" asks Kakashi, really interested in that.

"Hell yes, you are an elusive guy Kakashi, and you are soooo distracted that you step on your presents, throw them into the trash can and so on, it is not easy to impress you," Genma told him with a playful scold.

"You did that for me…" mumbles Kakashi, trying to remember anything, he is thinking hard; maybe Genma is just playing with him.

"Don't worry for that Kakashi, now you are here with me, that is what matters now," Iruka caresses Kakashi's hair.

"I remember you! You were the guy who gave me the invitation!" Kakashi tells him, a little too loud.

"Yup, that was me," Genma told him, grinning with something in his mouth, something that was not there, is that guy a mage or something?

"We are going Genma, Kakashi only has 1 hour to eat," Iruka said, feeling jealous because he was pulled out of their chatting.

"One hour?" says Kakashi, marveled.

"You don't know?" Genma asked him. Iruka chuckles and kisses Kakashi on the cheek.

"Kakashi, please keep doing what you do," Iruka told him, grinning.

"Oh, ok," Kakashi told him. Genma was grinning so wide that it was creepy.

"We are out, Genma," says Iruka, leading Kakashi away, touching his middle back.

"Goodbye guys, have a nice meal," Genma told them with a playful wink and a weird sign with his hands.

"I will," Iruka winks back and Kakashi blushes for an unknown reason.

They walk out of the building; they are in silence, Kakashi just doesn't know what to say and Iruka is enjoying his quiet time without phone calls and all the people who wants to be nice with him. Kakashi is a silence space where he can relax and be happy.

The air is cool outside, more than they were expecting. They are walking near the other, Iruka keeps brushing Kakashi's hand with his from time to time; at first Kakashi feels a little self-conscious and paranoid, thinking that somebody was looking at them, but that warm feeling keeps him from moving away. He likes the way Iruka's touch warms him.

The people that work in the same company, who see them walk by, observe Kakashi because he is smiling and walking with a little bounce in his step, something so out of character. Some girls start to gossip in that moment and text their friends to look at the pair. Iruka is looking around, not liking all the attention Kakashi is attracting. So he takes Kakashi's hand and walks faster to their usual restaurant.

They enter the place and take their usual table. Kakashi was looking around for the first time… after almost all his time in the company, the place was really comfortable. Some waiters wave at him; he was taken aback for that, because he never saw them before.

Iruka was observing Kakashi, all that he was doing; he felt a little guilty for the dark shadow in his eyes, maybe taking Kakashi out on a work day was not a completely good idea, but it was worth it, now he has Kakashi there with him, frowning and trying to see why all the world knows him.

"How are you feeling, Kakashi?" he asks him in concern.

"I am fine," Kakashi tells him, not understanding why he can see concern in Iruka's expression. "Why?" Kakashi asks him.

"You look tired, and I know it's because of me; I never thought you were going to be this tired."

"Thank you Iruka, but I am fine… yesterday was great, so I have no regrets, thank you," Kakashi tells him, taking his hand without thinking.

Both stay there watching their hands. Kakashi is surprised because he did something like that, he never thought of himself as a caring boyfriend, not that he ever was one. You never know what you are capable of doing for the person you care about, that was what his mother told him one time.

He wants to be true with Iruka, he really likes him, but Iruka has to know how he feels about their relationship.

"Iruka, I don't love you," he tells him with anguish in his eyes, he is expecting Iruka to hit him or something.

"I know, it is too soon for that, but I know you like me and you like the attention I have with you, that is the beginning." Iruka caresses his hand without looking at his eyes, he just doesn't want to push Kakashi to say something he really is not feeling. Kakashi gulps.

"I do like you Iruka and enjoy all you do for me," Kakashi tells him squishing his hand, reassuring himself that he is there and is not going anywhere. He is going to make this work. Kakashi sighs softly.

"Don't force yourself Kakashi, I can't ask for you to feel something for me. I do feel strongly for you and now that you are so close it is overwhelming, thank you for being here with me," finally Iruka looks at Kakashi and smiles, trying to contain all his emotions for the gray beauty.

"Iruka, I do want to feel more for you," Kakashi promises with a soft smile.

"I want that too," Iruka smiles too.

They kept talking about what Iruka likes and what he does in his free time. Kakashi is asking one thing after another, because he really wants to know Iruka, he is an interesting guy; he didn't imagine Iruka was a fan of scale mountains, but not just that, he was one of those that climb rocks without safety cords! His favorite place was The Captain in Yosemite National Park. Iruka was full of surprises, that was for sure. _Imagine the kind of body that is under that suit! What I am thinking!_

His main strength or what was having Kakashi with his mouth open, was his knowledge in food. Iruka really knows how to eat, he asked for this time one rib-eye that was mouthwatering; when Kakashi saw his plate he almost drops to his knees and worships Iruka. His plate was almost like those in pictures, with perfect broccoli, just green and perfect, and mashed potatoes with those tiny things that taste yummy and that perfect brown bread.

To keep things between them special, Iruka gave Kakashi the first bite in the mouth; the sound Kakashi made was so orgasmic that Iruka adjusted his tie just to feel less suffocated. Kakashi was eating with glee the rest of his meal.

Iruka was making small talk with Kakashi, because he knew between him and the food, he was meant to lose; not that Kakashi didn't pay him attention, but he was easy distracted with the smell of that meat. Their hour was spent with them in their own world, Kakashi doing those cute sounds and Iruka touching his beauty's leg, trying to gain his attention from time to time.

Iruka pays their check and they walk out with 5 minutes to go back. It was perfect in Iruka's opinion, now that Kakashi speaks his mind to him, he was more relaxed with him. He hopes Kakashi can fall in love with him. He is going to do his best to gain that gray beauty's heart.

Kakashi was thinking, in all of this boyfriend thing with Iruka, he didn't understand how he ended up in something like this in the first place; he was kissing a guy he barely knew, he was enjoying it!. But that only shows how lonely he was, he was that desperate for attention that he just jumped into the arms of a man. But now that he thinks of it all, Iruka is a really nice guy and he gives him his space and treats him like a man.

Kakashi is smiling a little secretive smile that has Iruka intrigued, but he keeps walking like he didn't see it, because he can tell Kakashi is thinking of something nice. He just hopes he could be the source of that smile one day.

_What if he wants more? Well not that I am not curious of what is under that suit, but can I give him more? _Now Iruka is worried because Kakashi is frowning and doing some thinking noises. He just hopes he is not the source of that frustration.

Kakashi suddenly stops. Iruka walks a few steps more and turns to observe his boyfriend, who is watching the building with interest.

"Those glass panels are new," says Kakashi, looking around; really those panels give a more technological view to the building, more sophisticated and modern. Those bushes are new too.

"They have been there5 months," the face of Kakashi is so cute for Iruka, his mouth slightly open and pointing to the building.

"Really," Kakashi tells him, thinking he is joking, but the smirk on Iruka's face says it all; deep down Iruka wants to laugh, but he is polite with his boyfriend so he just keeps smiling.

"Oh, Kakashi, you are just you," Iruka hugs him on the shoulders and they walk forward. _Ok I need to pay more attention to life around me, those trash cans are new too, hhmm, it is better not to ask, I don't want Iruka to laugh at me._

They enter the building and Iruka accompanies Kakashi to his office. Kakashi is looking around almost for the first time in years, all the building is different from how he remembers it, it is like entering in a new one.

"You don't have to do this, you know, I can go alone," Kakashi told him, not wanting to take too much time of Iruka, he knows about the appointment he has.

"I know you can," they entered the office and Iruka closes the door. Kakashi was taking his work coat and wearing it when Iruka took his chin and kissed him. Kakashi moans verily, he was trying to move his hands but they were trapped in his work coat; it is frustrating but at the same time feels good with Iruka taking control over his body.

Iruka licks Kakashi's tongue and is touching his chest, he wants to touch the other's skin but that is too soon. Iruka is a romantic, so he wants Kakashi in love with him, before moving to something more than just kissing. Kakashi is licking back with all his might, the feeling is so overwhelming with Iruka touching him, he wants more.

Iruka's cell phone rings, it is a normal ring, nothing fancy; he parts, giving Kakashi time to put his work coat properly and catch his breath. Kakashi wants to touch Iruka, it was so unfair just for Iruka to touch him, so he moves to Iruka's back and starts to touch his front with his hands, slowly, just wanting to feel the other body over his suit coat.

Iruka feels the hands of Kakashi caressing him and the way he places his head over his shoulder, that is heaven; he just wants for the guy on the phone to shut up and participate in the fun with his lovely boyfriend. He speaks in a polite tone, but Kakashi's hands feel too right. Kakashi caresses his cheek on the shoulder of Iruka; he doesn't know what he is doing, but he just needs to show Iruka how much he enjoyed the kiss and the food.

"I am on my way," said Iruka with a breathless voice.

"Kakashi," he turns around and kisses Kakashi again, but now he lets the other take the lead, opening his mouth to let Kakashi enter. He groans when Kakashi licks his gums and palate, moves forward and hugs Kakashi's waist, they are now touching, but then the responsibility tells him to back off and wait for a better time.

He licks Kakashi and moves his mouth back to speak. "Kakashi I have to go now," he kisses him again. "I am going to be here to pick you up," another lick from Kakashi, who is just so into it all that he is whining for the loss of response of Iruka. "I really have to go," Iruka tells him and bites him, Kakashi whimpers and lets him go.

They are panting and Kakashi is so red that it can be unhealthy. But the moment was sealed, Kakashi really liked Iruka that was for sure, he was attracted to him. _I can do it_, thought Kakashi, _I can fall in love with him._

"Kakashi," Iruka told him, kissing him again; he touches his face and caresses it with his thumb. Kakashi closes his eyes and smiles, that was perfect; their little world was perfect.

Iruka went out of his office and Kakashi touches his mouth where he was bitten; it was a nice sensation. He smiles and starts to work, because Iruka is going to be there for him, he wants to be ready. _How did I end being like this? I feel free_, he sighs smiling, this is one of those moments you can't believe what you did, but you are proud you did it. A chuckle is heard in his office and tap sounds start to be heard.

Iruka arrives for Kakashi around 9 because he is sure, Kakashi is going to come out late; he catches him coming out of the building, _perfect timing_ he thinks.

Kakashi looks around and when he sees the car, it was the perfect picture for Iruka, he is never going to forget that beaming face, that smile, the way he waved to him and ran to him. Kakashi was the man of his dreams in reality.

They drove to Kakashis's home talking about their day, it was nice having someone to talk to about the day, about something. Iruka parked the car in front of Kakashi's house; the drive was fast, but they enjoyed the time to the fullest.

They kissed and parted ways. Iruka wanted Kakashi to rest and relax; he didn't want to see his beauty with tired eyes and that overly pale skin.

"See you tomorrow morning Kakashi, sleep well," Iruka told him, caressing Kakashi's lips with his.

"I am going to wait for you," Kakashi murmurs.

They parted with a small kiss. Kakashi was grinning like never before, he could get used to having Iruka in his life forever. He opens his house door.

"Kakashi, can I talk with you for a minute," his father told him, who was seated on the couch in the dark.

"Father," Kakashi's voice was one full of hope and happiness; it had been months since he saw his father let alone spoken with him, now he can tell him about Iruka and how all was happening in his life at this time.

"I don't want you to be with that guy from last night, I saw you in his car today. I don't want to see my son in that danger," were the final words, and he walked upstairs to his room.

Kakashi was left in the doorway feeling cold and with his head all over the place, there were so many emotions in him.

He lowers his head and a lone tear slid down his cheek. Then a waterfall of tears start to run from his eyes. Pakkun comes to see him; he touches his foot and made a small whimper. Kakashi picks him up and hugs him; he walks to his room sniffing and trying not to cry out his pain. Pakkun licks his face and cleans his tears. Kakashi chuckles for the good heart of his pet, he buries his face in his small dog's neck.

They enter his room, he places the small Pug in his bed and starts to removes his clothes. The smell of Iruka is in his clothes; he takes his shirt and breathes in and feels his body shiver, he can't believe what his father asked him. He understands why, but he is not going to be in danger, he is going to be with Iruka.

He can't sleep; he spends the night between having nightmares and tossing in bed. The next morning he looks the worst he has seen in a year. With a heavy heart he keeps his morning routine, this time he just wears what is easy to use and help him hide from the world.

Moving faster to go out before his usual time, he didn't want Iruka to be there to see him, or his father be up to see Iruka. Running out of his house, he ran all the way, feeling the cold air; it is refreshing to his hurt soul. He enters the building panting, his heart is beating in his ears; he walks to his office, taking water from the fountain near it. The place is dark with just the corridor lamps on; he is earlier than everybody, but that is fine, he doesn't want to see anybody, he wants to go back where he was before Iruka, before all.

Kakashi spends all morning working like a madman, not thinking, not stopping, just doing what he is the best to do. He builds security systems that day for internal use, so he is sending emails to the support area to check for their necessities. He is not feeling well, but all the work is helping him to be at ease and have his emotions in check.

He was looking at the clock all morning to see when was the best time to run out to avoid Iruka; he is lucky the man was not there in the morning, maybe he is busy or mad at him, but either is working fine with Kakashi. He needs time to think, what he is going to do. It is about time, so he stands and starts to close everything, getting ready to run out.

"Hello handsome," Kakashi tenses at Iruka's voice, he is not ready, so he says the first thing that comes to his head. Without looking back he says.

"My father talked to me yesterday," his tone is flat, full of disinterest, but Iruka can hear it tremble.

"What happened?" Iruka asked him concerned, walking near him.

"He told me not to see you anymore," the pain is evident now. Kakashi lowers his head and clutches his chair, trying to be strong, trying to think clearly.

"But why, you are an adult, he can't do that!" Iruka tells him, touching his shoulder; he is concerned, but keeps his voice low.

"I think he is afraid," Kakashi lifts his head and looks Iruka in the eyes. His tone is almost a whisper.

"Afraid of what?" Iruka turns him around to face him, they stand one in front of the other. Kakashi takes a seat because he knows he can't stay standing if he is going to open his heart to Iruka.

"When I was 18, my best friend Obito told me he was gay. My mom and dad were ok with that, I don't know what I was feeling about that, but I always supported him in everything so it was natural to be that way with him. We were best friends since kindergarten, he was a funny guy," Kakashi smiles sadly and lowers his head when he feels he can't look Iruka in his eyes.

"What happened?" asks Iruka, kneeling in front of him and touching the other's face lovingly.

"He hit the gay life with everything, he went to gay clubs and had a boyfriend; I just met him one time, he didn't like me, so Obito and I drifted apart, but on some nights Obito and I talked about what he was doing and all. He was happy and so full of life, but then he got sick," Kakashi made a painful sob and with his right arm over his eyes he tried to keep all his emotions at bay. He never talked about Obito because he always ended up crying and feeling the same pain he felt when he died.

Iruka embraces him, Kakashi hugs him and cries for the loss of his best friend at the age of 24 after a tough fight against AIDS and against all of the medications, against society and those other sicknesses that went with the disease. He died on Kakashi's birthday after asking for a final hug from his best friend.

Iruka didn't need Kakashi to tell him anything else, he understood what his father was thinking when he told him not to see him; he didn't want his son to die and suffer. He understood something of that pain, his parents died when he was 12, it was a painful memory for him too.

They went out of the office, not to eat, but to a lounge the executives use to rest and drink. Iruka placed Kakashi in a massager chair, where he covered him with his suit jacket. There Kakashi slept the whole hour, Iruka caressing his soft hair, thinking of the best way to solve it all.

~/~

Continue…..


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter, I am going to a camp this week but I wanted to give you all this before go (HistoryHound thank you so much). Next chapter is in the making, hope not take so long to finish it (yHime and LighShadowsh sorry for the delay)  
>GiorginoshckaVInce don't cry. DarkAngelJudas don't hate Iruka pwease. Thank you for the faves and Alerts.<p>

Enjoy and Review

~/~

Iruka chose that moment to call the Human Resources department, there he asks about Kakashi's emergency contact; the secretary told him the information with a happy tone, because she liked the successful executive. In the office all the secretaries and the entire female, and some of the male, population stops, just knowing that Mr. Umino is asking something from them; they all want to be on his good side after all.

With the phone of Kakashi's house in hand he moves out of the room. The corridor is almost empty. Iruka looks out to the window near him, outside he can see at the tall tree out, it is a nice one that gives purple flowers in this time of the year; he sighs because he is going to talk with Kakashi's father and make him see that his son needs to have a life. Iruka is more than upset for the ordeal, he can't believe he is losing what he worked so hard to achieve.

Iruka is determined to win this one, he is not going to wait and see how it all is going to be evolving; he wants Kakashi now. To love him, care for him, be there for him and be the man to make him happy, show him the world and all that he was missing. Looking out again, he is frowning when the phone is ringing.

On the other side he hears a voice that is similar to Kakashi's but full of age and authority. But Iruka knows about business and he is not a kid anymore.

"Hello, my name is Umino Iruka, am I talking with Mr. Hatake?" Iruka uses his most polite voice.

"Yes you are, how can I help you?" Sakumo told him in a friendly voice.

"You can help me Mr. Hatake, I am the man your son is seeing; he told me about what you, with the best interest for your son, told him about our relationship," Iruka tells him forward, he wants to end with this fast.

"Can you promise me that you are never going to abandon my son!" Mr. Hatake all but screams to Iruka, who stiffens with the strength in the emotions he can feel. Sakumo is really angry with the man who dares to call him; he is not going to change his mind, he just knows how it all is going to end, with his son hurt, sick and dead. He is going to fight for the safety of his son.

"No Mr. Hatake, I can't do that," Iruka answers in all truth, he is not going to lie, because he is talking with the father of the man he wants. But when he is about to keep explaining to him, how he is going to fight to keep loving and caring of his son, Sakumo starts to talk again.

Sakumo knew he was right to keep that man away from his son, he just admitted he is not going to be there for his son.

"See all of you are the same, only thinking of yourself, just thinking of what you want and what you don't want. I don't want my son to be with someone that can't commit with him!"

"But I do love your son, Mr. Hatake," Iruka says with all the conviction he can muster, that is something he knows for sure.

"How many times have you had to say this in your life? Tell me how many you have loved like you love my son; I know what you feel; the 'hots' for my son, Obito told me how handsome Kakashi is for your kind. I don't want that for my son, he is more valuable than for you to play with him," Sakumo is using his authoritarian voice now, he is not going to back down for a spoiled brat who thinks love is all.

"Mr. Hatake, I assure you that I am going to do all that is in my power to make your son happy," Sakumo's anger explodes with those words, it is not the first time he's heard them.

"For how long? How long until you find someone better than him; you can't fool me kid, I am 70 years old, I know how things work in this world, I know how deep those words are. Think it right and leave my son alone please, I don't want to see the suffering face of my son, like I saw on Obito's."

Iruka is quiet, he knew how painful the memory of Obito is in that family, the death of that young man was a deep wound that is not healed. He couldn't compete not with a dead man that loved his boyfriend. The silence is the answer Sakumo is waiting for; he keeps talking with a lower voice full of pain and regret.

"You know the last word Obito said? it was the name of my son, that was real pure love; he loved him with all his heart and my son did too, he was the only one that hugged him and touched him. That is love, not just those words all the kids these days say to each other. Love is commitment, not feelings. Love is not just sex, it is beyond that; if you can't give my son that, you are not the right man for him," and with that Sakumo ends the call.

Sakumo is panting with anger, his eyes are full of tears; his son deserves better than a man like that, who thinks too much of himself. He is just going to use his Kakashi. Seated on the couch he cries, he just hopes his son sees the kind of guy that Iruka Umino is.

Iruka is raging, how dare he to tell him that! He walks fast to the door, he is going to wake Kakashi and tell him he is going to go out, he needs a smoke with desperation after that. He quit last year but these emotions need the nicotine to be settled.

When he enters he sees Kakashi yawning and rubbing his eyes; that image helps him to ease his emotions. Iruka walks slowly to Kakashi and kneels to be at his level. Kakashi blinks and looks at Iruka smiling to him, he smiles back with sadness in his visible eye. He wants to keep being Iruka's boyfriend, maybe there can be a way to be.

"Hey," Iruka tells him, caressing his cheek slowly.

"Hey," Kakashi leans into the caress.

Iruka moves forward and softly kisses Kakashi; he sighs in the kiss and embraces him. It is a perfect moment, just the two of them in their perfect world, where there is not death or misunderstandings, no injustice or pain. Just them with their love for each other and the relationship they are building.

Kakashi wants this to keep growing, he wants to get to love Iruka with all his heart and be more for him, be the man to be at his side like his equal, be together in a new life. But he wants to be the son of his father too, make him proud and loved. His two precious men, maybe they can know each other and that can help ease his father's worries and Iruka can be his boyfriend, all winning.

He starts to form a plan in his head, but gets distracted when Iruka starts to move his lips in that way that feels so nice. They part, kissing one last time. Iruka sees the small smile of bliss on Kakashi, 'he is going to keep him' is what he is thinking.

"I am going to talk with my father, I want this," says Kakashi full of hope, he is afraid too but what Iruka makes him feel is so strong that he wants it. He is going to try, to walk in the unknown land to find what is on the other side. Obito always told him to be brave and move forward, never be in just one place, move where the action is.

"I did," Iruka's voice is dark and low.

"You did?" Kakashi asks him, surprised; maybe there is hope, if Iruka took the time to talk with his father. Iruka moves up and away from him; he knows it's wise to keep his mouth closed, but looking at the hopeful face of Kakashi, it is all unbearable.

"He is a retrograde that can't see away from his nose!" yells Iruka, frustrated. Sakumo's words keep ringing in his ears, how he is not capable to keep Kakashi happy and safe; how dare he to say that! He doesn't know him at all, how he can judge him in that heartless way! Kakashi can't believe what he is hearing.

"What was that?" he tells him sharply in a warning voice. He moves forward in the chair, trying not to lose control; maybe Iruka had a good reason to say that, maybe he is not badmouthing his father just because.

"Your father is unbelievable!" Iruka turns around, moving his arms, really angry; he's never felt this angry before. Kakashi stands and walks near Iruka.

"How could you say that, who are you to judge my father?" yells Kakashi. Iruka turns in surprise and comes in front of the angry face of Kakashi; he can see fire in those eyes, even his hair is standing more. It is in that moment that he sees what he has done. He is about to start to mend his mistake, but it is too late now that Kakashi keeps talking.

"Where were you when I needed somebody, where were you when I was growing or when I had a problem, when I needed love because my friend died, where were you? Huh? How dare you say that about the man that supported me in my darkest moments, that loves me no matter what! I am sorry Iruka, I can't be with a man that thinks that about the man that makes me who I am today!" Kakashi is panting with anger and flushed red. Iruka tries to do something but Kakashi moves fast and walks out of the place.

Kakashi is walking in the corridors with hard steps, he is boiling in anger. Usually a cool person, not used to that kind of emotions. His head starts to pound; Genma is walking in his direction, but when he sees him knows that something is really off. He decides not to interrupt his anger and is going to look for the man he is sure responsible of that bad energy he can feel radiating off Kakashi.

Genma can hear cursing coming from the conference room; he opens the door in time to see Iruka throw his coat to the floor and say stupid again and again.

"What happened, man?" Genma asks him in the door, he doesn't want for the other to get violent.

"I just happened to open my big mouth and let loose my temper, that is what happened, and because of that I lost my chance with Kakashi; he was starting to develop feeling for me, but no! I JUST HAD TO RUIN IT!" he throws a chair away.

"Easy man, maybe it's not that bad."

"Well you tell me, what if I call your father a retrograde that can't see away from his nose, do you think that is not bad? I am so stupid!" Iruka sits in a chair with his hand on his knees, he just lost all that he ever wanted.

Kakashi goes to his office and closes the door; he'd never felt so humiliated, so angry, so stupid, and he was falling for that arrogant bastard that thinks he is the only one who is right in the world and has the right to have all what he wants! No, this Hatake has a backbone and is not going to let that bastard of an Umino drag him in his twisted idea of a relationship, how dare hr try to make him hate his family, the nerve!

He restarts all of his equipment and keeps working, but he is so mad that he can't think clearly, so he starts to make mistakes. He becomes so frustrated that he stands, just breathing, trying to be calm, collect all his emotions and be his usual self again; he prefers the loneliness to this point of betrayal he is feeling now.

There is a man outside of his office, he is about to knock when he hears a sniff and a choked sob; he decides not to disturb the other male, so he leaves a small red box on the floor, he knows maybe the box can't be found but he just does it, thinking that maybe everything can be better in the future.

Kakashi ends that day around midnight, hungry and feeling dizzy; it was great to feel happy and try new things, he is going to miss the good food and maybe Iruka too, but not much, just like you miss a sore thumb, or maybe not that bad.

He is walking out when he sees a small red box. He picks it up, and in that instant he knows who it is from. He was going to leave it there, but keeps it in his jacket, walking slow with his usual steps and slouch. The security guard sees him and feels something like pity for the man, he was looking better and less sad some days ago. But now he looks worse than ever.

Kakashi walks out of the building trying not to look around for the car of Iruka; he doesn't want to talk with the bastard just yet, he doesn't want to see him or know of his existence. Iruka watches Kakashi walk away, he looks tired and sad; how he wants to go and hug him, comfort and mend his heart, he knows how much he hurt him. If somebody did say something like that him, he is sure he would never talk with that person ever again.

Sakumo is at the door when Kakashi enters, he is about to tell him some words about his supposed boyfriend, but when he sees how depressed his son is, he stops and doesn't do anything. Kakashi walks to his room and collapses in bed, he feels so lonely and cold. Pakkun barks, trying to cheer him, but Kakashi is asleep now.

Next day starts like usual, he wears the same grey sweater again and his standard pants. He just moves on automatic like before, trying not to feel, trying to forget and not be this miserable. He enters the building; he hears a familiar voice, he tries not to look, but when he hears the laugh, he can't help it. Shyly he looks up and sees Iruka laughing with Genma and a girl that is touching his arm. The pang of jealousy is too much so he moves faster to his office.

Genma sees how Kakashi goes by, getting sad, because he knows what it looks like; like Iruka is over Kakashi, like he doesn't care, but the truth is otherwise, Iruka has to keep face and be his charming self, that is his work and the clients love him for that. He just hopes both get over their childish attitude of not talking to each other and start to act like adults and confront their problems and solve them.

Kakashi is thinking how good Iruka looks in that nice suit, but what is hurting him more is the lady; that lady was just beautiful in that dress, fine lines and all. He is no match for Iruka and he knows it, but why Iruka looks so happy after all, he was the one who wanted him first, not the other way around; maybe it all was a joke after all.

Genma tells Iruka about what happened earlier in the morning when he was with the director of Beltron. Iruka curses his bad luck, he knows what the other must be thinking about all that; it is so obvious. How he hates misunderstandings, he needs to fix everything fast before it's too late, before Kakashi really hates him.

Kakashi feels too trapped in his cage; he has avoided Iruka all day, he left early in his break and went to another restaurant where he ate something that was really bad. He returned early, so by now he is exhausted physically and mentally. In the middle of his awful food he remembered something that can help him, so now he is back in his office; he starts to look for the form to transfer, he was asked some months back to go to the filial in Germany to be the head of the development department there, but he was comfortable in his little world, so he declined without thinking over it much, and was glad he did it. Because he'd met Iruka; but now that is the best way to be away from him and think of it all better, think if he is doing the right thing in having a relationship or not.

If it is worth a try again, forgive him and start all over, or just forgive and move on, in another place. He finds the form and stares at it; this can be the beginning of a new life or the end of a good one. Life is a gamble, his granny told him that when he was afraid of jumping in the pool. Yes, life was a big gamble for him.

If he chooses wrong all can be lost; if he chooses right, he is going to live with a scar but a new life to start too. He gets hurt either way, so it is a big gamble for him. He writes his information and when it is ready, scans it and sends it to Human Resources. He is feeling nervous for it all, but these things take time so he has time to get used to the idea of maybe going to live in Europe.

He knows some German, maybe it is a good time to learn more than the basics; he is going to call his father to tell him about the prospect of going to Germany, when a message arrives at his mail. He reads it and gets surprised; his solicitude is approved, that is fast!

So now it's a fact, he is going to Germany; he reads the date of the travel and gets surprised, it is in one week. He is going to have a course of induction to the plant there all week and after that go to have another of those courses but in the plant in Europe. They really were waiting for him to send the application.

He sighs, resigned; fate just chose for him, and his new life is in the making. He feels nervous but at the same time feels a void in his stomach that he is sure are not nerves; that one is fear. He calls his father and tells him about the transfer to Germany; Sakumo is happy for his son, and he thinks a change of scenery is going to do him so much good. He laughs and congratulates his son, promising him a dinner to celebrate. Kakashi smiles, knowing his father is really happy for him, he does love him and all, but he feels he is missing something important.

Iruka walks near the office of Kakashi when he hears the gossip. Kakashi is leaving for Germany in one week. Kakashi never told him that, so he goes to Human Resources where a nice secretary tells him that yes, Kakashi is going to be working in the filial in Germany, he was requested for the department there because he is the man they need for the job.

"That is a big step in his career, Mr. Umino," she tells him with happiness. "I didn't know you were friends with Kakashi, he is a little weird but to have a friend like you, he must be really interesting to be with," ends the lady.

"Yes he is really interesting; thank you dear, I got to go now."

He calls Genma and asks him about Kakashi going to Germany; he is walking to his office to talk to him, he doesn't want their argument to end just like that, him going away like that, it deserves to be mended before Kakashi starts a new life. Like he thought, Genma doesn't know.

The door of Kakashi's office is open, so he feels relieved; maybe he can fix it all and they can keep in touch. But when he looks in, there is no Kakashi to be seen. He enters the office and he doesn't see his things around. Maybe something happened and he went out early, he thinks.

Iruka walks out and goes to his office to finish some business. He creates a nice plan for the next day, how he is going to buy him a nice chocolate ice cream and maybe some cake to bring up the spirit and celebrate his new opportunity in work. He wants to keep their development relationship in good shape before Kakashi goes to Europe, it is not going to be easy having a long distance relationship, but now communications are better and faster; web cams and phones are the best friends of long distance lovers. And he can take his vacations there.

Iruka is trying to see everything in a good light, trying to think if Kakashi is going to forgive him and give them another chance. He needs to believe it, because his heart is bleeding with the sharp pain he caused to Kakashi. He needs to fix it all with desperation.

But Kakashi is not there the next day or the next one, all week he is absent and no one knows why. Iruka gets worried and goes to his house; there he finds the house quiet-like, just the tiny pug that is snoring in the window. Something is not right, he tries to reach him on his phone, but there is no use. Genma is worried too because it is weird for Kakashi to do that, he is a professional and in a moment like this, when his career is going to take a great turn for the better, he can't do something stupid like disappear from work without a word.

Next week arrives; Iruka starts to ask for Kakashi, they tell him he is taking his training via internet, but they don't know where he is or what is happening. Iruka writes him a mail waiting for an answer, but none came. Iruka sent him a last one the day before Kakashi is supposed to go to Germany, but there is no message in return. Iruka places an alarm on it, when the message is open to tell him, but there is no alarm, so Kakashi is not reading his mails at all.

There Iruka stops to search for Kakashi; if he doesn't want to be found he is not going to be found, that is something he is good to do, hide and cut all his ties. Kakashi walks in the airport dressed in a black suit with his baggage, ticket in hand. He looks around, waiting for Iruka to show; he left him a message before going out. But he doesn't see him and they are calling for his flight, so he moves and checks his baggage and goes to the boarding area; there he looks around waiting, hoping to see him one more time before going.

The doors open for boarding and he walks slowly, hoping for a shout of his name or something, like those romantic movies, but nothing happens. He walks in the corridor, searching for his seat in first class, number 17. He takes his seat and a flight attendant offers him a blanket and a drink; he asks for water, she smiles and keeps asking the other passengers. The flight is calm with good food and some movies he hadn't seen before. They arrive to Berlin, it is colder than he thought it will be, but his suit is warm, so he walks in the terminal to immigration where they check his passport.

The place is like other airports, so he walks and looks for his baggage. He looks around and he knows he is really alone in this place, maybe it was not a good idea after all. But now there is no backing down, now he has to move forward and start all over.

Kakashi walks and a tall man dressed in a fine suit in dark blue has a card with his name; he walks forward and smiles, knowing he is his welcome party.

"Hello, I am Hatake Kakashi," he says with a polite smile.

"Oh, follow me please," says the man, with a slight German accent in his speech.

So much for a welcome party; the man just drives him to his new working place. It is impressive, the structure is huge with 5 or 6 floors but are they larger more than taller; all the windows are covered with filters for the UV rays not to enter the building, all around the front of the building are small bushes of some kind of native plant he doesn't know, but they look good in there. There are no tall trees but he can live with that. They park in the main entrance where the man helps him with one bag while he carries the other, there he sees the security guard and nods to him; he nods in return, but nothing more.

The lady at the reception is very polite and she is very nice to the eyes, lean, tall and blond. With a charming smile, she tells him to leave his baggage in there, she is going to send it to his new apartment. He thanks her; from there a man that is quite handsome shows him the way to the administrative area, where he is going to have his inductive course in the plant.

He is left alone in a big conference room; he walks to the window and sees the parking lot and a small forest near them, _there are the trees_ he thinks. He looks at the sky but he knows the colour he is seeing is not the real one, because of the filter the windows have. A tall man enters the place and salutes him with a smile; he smiles back and shakes hands.

He is the chief of manufacture where all the software and hardware are made in the plant. He starts to talk to him about the philosophy of the plant and the security systems they have for the workers; he asks him about his accident and they discuss that for a while, then go to eat. There Hans Bangarden shows him around and introduces him to some of the chiefs in the plant; they all smile and shake hands with Kakashi.

After that, they return to the conference room and start to talk about the politics of quality, and the way they follow the protocols and norms; when they finish doing that, it is almost 8 at night, too much for Kakashi who has a different sleep time, but he endures it all with a polite smile and a lot of coffee.

The same man who picked him in the airport brings him to his new house, it is in a very modern apartment building; it is nice in silver colour, much to his liking. He loves grey and silver, and brown and warm, but that is not going to happen anytime now. He enters his new house, it is really nice, very modern and almost all is new; it has a plasma screen with a really nice sound system. The kitchen is modern and everything is in steel. The bedroom is quite big for him and the bed feels nice; there he sleeps like a bear and he is early for the next day. He takes a shower, gets dressed and goes to the kitchen to see what is edible there. He finds some nice Pop tarts in strawberry that he eats with delight.

He goes out of his apartment building and enjoys the chill of the morning; his suit today is dark blue like the others, his new uniform is a nice one, with a light sky blue for the shirt, a tie in dark blue and his polished shoes. A big improvement in his wardrobe, but that morning he starts to see how much time he spends from his new house to the building; he decides he can make it walking, so the next days he asks Pete not to pick him up in the morning.

All week goes almost the same, he just met the others chiefs of the plant; they all talk about their areas and how it all works with them. There he understands the way this company works and who you need for what, that is a big plus; now he knows more than he knew in the old plant, maybe that system can be implemented in the other plant.

By his first weekend he goes to downtown and enjoys all the tourist travels he can, buys a bicycle for his travels to work; he wants to be independent. For Monday he is going to meet his team, and the real work is going to start. It is not that bad if you think about it, the city is nice, the work he knows it and he has a great apartment.

Maybe with time, he can have friends and a social life, do things different from before, go clubbing and meet a special someone to be with and spend his free time with. Who knows, maybe a new dog can be good; he wants a Yorkshire for a change, he is going to look good with the apartment. Just maybe he can be happy there.

He meets his team early in the morning; it is a team of 3, two guys and a girl. The girl is smart and cunning, she can see things that the other two can't, so he uses her to execute tests over the other two's work; her name is Sakura, she is a nice girl around 24, her first job, but she is very good in what she does, security and aggressiveness her strong point.

The other two are the same age, good to make traps and close ways; they are good to fix flaws in the security programs, but they are over-enthusiastic in their rivalry. One is too loud for his own good, and the other is just too quiet to be alive. But they work good together in their projects, but not together in the same space and time, so one, Naruto the enthusiast, goes to their clients to see how all is working, while Sasuke the barely alive stays monitoring it all. Sakura does almost all the paperwork for those two. And Kakashi develops the new projects and whatever the bosses want for the system to do.

The team works great together in the plant, but outside of work the three kids, like Kakashi calls them, are rarely together; the boys go out to drink and Sakura goes out with her friends. All have a very fine working relationship but outside they don't like the same. So Kakashi spends his time going around town and trying to make acquaintances with the others in the plant.

In the plant they are known as the Three Musketeers, things the kids take to heart, always doing this one for all, all for one speech. It is fun to be with them, but he really needs people his own age to talk to and all that. But the others that are his age are always busy with their family and have no time for a lone friend. So he only has human interactions in work, but that is a big improvement from his last job where no one talked to him; here he is not popular but he has good co-workers that he can call friends.

He enters his house and is welcomed by silence; he is not sure he can have a dog in his apartment alone all day, he is not that bad. So he doesn't buy the dog he was thinking of. Like all other days he looks around his apartment but doesn't uses his fabulous TV; the boys nag at him for not touching the thing, but what he can do looking at a screen if that is what he does all day. So he goes to his room and takes one novel he buys in the new bookstore. It is a novel about pirates or something like that.

This new life is not that bad, but he is still alone, like in the last one.

~/~

_Continue…._


	5. Chapter 5

Hi this is next chapter, it was ready but I was busy with my new nephew, he is my little prince, so sorry for the delay.

Here it is!

_HistoryHound:_ thank you for your review, really it is nice you are enjoying all what is happening in the chapters.

_yHime:_ you saw the little touches! YAY! Hehehe I like them too

_Kuro Mitsu_: Sasuke and Naruto, hehehe, I am not sure ;)

_DarkAngelJudas:_ I hope you like this one

Kisk-Aft: thank you, hope this one can be the same.

Thank you to all the readers and people following this story, it is great you all are here with me.

Enjoy and Review ^^

_**Caution:**_ More food, hehehehehe. Maturity!

* * *

><p>~~

A lone figure is seated in the corner near the mural with the name of the company with many cool drawings with lines in really nice colours that give the hall a happy atmosphere. He is slowly eating the standard Wednesday food, nothing fancy on an iron try, it is a plate of Spargel Crème Soup that is lacking salt and Kässpätzle; that is a nice food if you ask him, it is made of some pasta with a lot of cheese and with seven layers of salad. It is a nice change from before. The food is good, but at this time he is not feeling like enjoying his food that much.

These past weeks the work has become a lot busier because they are having a change in all the plant's systems, they are going to run a new software for production SATE, it is supposed to help them to have all the inventories by day and help them with accountability too, but people have to do all the work during the day; if one part of the process doesn't do his work everything stops.

His team is working with that new system and the usual working problems. Sakura is there in the day working with Naruto, he and Sasuke are working in the night; they have to be there 24 hours to prevent problems that could stop all the process. Besides they are starting a new line of production with their new product, a lot of work with a lot of troubles.

The four usually meet at 7 in the morning when Sasuke and Kakashi are going and Sakura and Naruto are arriving. They pass along what was happening, and they plan for the new developments they are starting to do. In those times, the four enjoy a nice coffee and Springerle cookies, Kakashi's personal favorite; he doesn't know how he lived all those years without them.

At those hours Sasuke is less alive and Naruto is less happy, so they get along pretty fine; that is a good thing because they are working on the same projects. Sakura is working with Kakashi; that helps a lot because they are doing all the reports and the girl is surprisingly really good with meetings, giving all the information to their superiors.

It is around 3 in the morning now. Sasuke is doing the usual round in production to see if everything is ok with the systems, so Kakashi is eating his late dinner because they had a really nasty fail since they'd arrived; it was not easy to find what was wrong but when they made it, it was really late. Because of his working hours, Kakashi looks paler and now has dark circles under his eyes, but the work is almost done and they are going to be back to normal soon.

A dark tall guy walks with slow strides down the hall where all the other workers are seated; he looks around and smiles when he spots the male trying not to sleep over his food. His eyes get soft at the sight, Kakashi really looks worn out and if possible more thin. He gets worried; he wants to say hello, but thinks it is better to wait for the man to be out of work, because they need to have a long talk.

Kakashi is in his office working on his new security creation when he smells something yummy. He turns around and looks at Sakura with a big Frankfurter Kranz cake; he is confused, what time is it again?

"Kakashi wake up, it is almost 6:30," says the happy voice of Sakura.

"Oh," it is the only thing Kakashi can say now after a really difficult night, the system dropped when he was in the middle of eating his food.

"Kakashi, seriously, did you forget about the party today?"

"Party, what party?"

"It is Sasuke's birthday, we are going to have a party!"

"Oh that, I am sorry, we had a really busy night," Kakashi tells her, trying not to yawn too much.

"Really, what happened?" Sakura left the delicious cake on his desk to listen.

"All the systems broke out, we don't know why; in the end it was something a guy did, trying to cut his work for later and he just messed up everything. I swear we wanted to hang him from his nails upside down because of his stupidity, but in the end we were just too tired for that."

"What!" Sakura is about to say a long rant about useless workers that are too lazy to live when Naruto enters the office with a bunch of balloons that say 'Happy birthday, are you alive?'.

It all was so weird with Sakura's angry red face and his eyes big from the surprise, and Naruto with the balloons scared by Sakura's face, mixed with how tired Kakashi is, that he just laughs and laughs. Both youngsters look at their boss, thinking they lost him.

After leaving Kakashi to try to calm down, both went to fix their meeting room for their small party for their co-worker Sasuke; it is a tradition of theirs to have a small party for each member of the team. It was Sakura's idea but the guys are happy with the cake she made. It is great having a girl on the team, they all are grateful.

Sakura helps Naruto to tie the balloons to the chairs; how he managed to find some with that written is something that she doesn't want to ask, but she is curious. Maybe Kakashi can ask him later.

Naruto is bringing the plates and cups for the coffee, the spoons and all. Sakura is cutting the cake and getting it all ready, they expect them to arrive at 7:15 like always. Naruto turns off the lights and both hide in the darkness to jump and scream 'surprise' or something like that.

They can hear people talking outside; the voice of Kakashi can be heard, so they are ready to jump. Naruto is starting to giggle at it all and Sakura is too, both are tired too after all the work so when the door opens, both are laughing so hard they just gasped a happy birthday for the surprised Sasuke. It is not all the time you see your co-workers dying of laughter in the dark.

"So you two just started to laugh at everything?" Kakashi asks, caressing his cup of coffee, _and they think I am weird._

"It was Naruto's fault!" Sakura says. Sasuke smiles when he reads the balloons with the happy birthday wish.

"Where did you find this?" asks Sasuke.

"Oh, you see, it is a long story. I have a friend who happens to have a store of balloons and I went there to ask him for some, but there was this weird guy with blond hair in his face and a long ponytail, he was trying to sell him this machine that writes on the balloons what you want, so my friend asked me if I wanted to try it with the balloons I wanted for your party, so tada!" Naruto finished with his showing of a bunch of balloons.

"Interesting story," says Kakashi, eying the cake with interest.

"Let's open the presents before eating the cake," Sakura the party planner tells them; they do what she says as it is easier, besides they all are tired.

"This is from me!" Sakura gives him a nice graphed one, in blue paper with strings in silver. Sasuke opens it; he smiles just verily, he likes it a lot. It is a dark blue with black outlining notebook/journal with a nice silver pen.

"Thank you Sakura, it is really nice," he tells her politely.

"I had no time for, you know… but this can be really useful." Kakashi scratches his head and gives him a pack of post-it cards with the company logo written on them. Sasuke accepts it with a nod, because he was there with Kakashi working; besides, post-its are always useful.

"And what do you have for me?" he asks Naruto.

"I am not good wrapping gifts and all, but here," Naruto tells him, feeling embarrassed because he just took a random shirt in a store. Sasuke opens the plastic bag Naruto give him, it is a normal one, no names, nothing; but inside there is the most super amazing shirt of all time! Sasuke nods but can't help to show happiness in his eyes, even his hair is standing more.

They are all surprised when Sasuke hugs Naruto; ok, that is weird, but hey Sasuke is sleep-deprived, so it can be seen as normal. After that they all start to eat the super delicious cake Sakura made for them, with a good strong, strong-enough-to-kill-a-horse coffee.

They end the party around 8, so Kakashi is ready to leave when the guys from sales called him to fix something in the laptop for one of them, but the little detail is the guy is leaving in one hour to Frankfurt. Kakashi is about to tell them to ask Naruto or Sakura, when one of them says how good they work and all that talk.

Kakashi sighs and goes with them to fix it; it was something easy, there was one actualization of the anti-virus that was wrong, so he just updated it fast, but then another asks him to help him with something on the impress machine. He is about to tell them that it's part of the support department, but they say how bad at fixing all those guys are. So he ends up staying in the sales department until 2 in the afternoon; good thing tomorrow is his day off, God bless the weekend!

He is about to go when his stomach growls. He decides go for something to eat, but to his surprise he sees it technically still is Wednesday, he is going to eat the same. But food is food after all, and he is too tired to go on his bike to buy something and from there to his house, he prefers to eat now and drive fast to his house to sleep all the weekend. Lazy maybe, but he is hungry now.

A dark figure sees him walking to the dining hall, smirks and follows him; this is the perfect opportunity, he knows tomorrow Kakashi is free, so he can have his delicious time with the beauty.

Kakashi is slumped in a chair near the mural again, it is his favorite place to be. All the chatting in the entrance is too much for him now, so he better be far from the rest. He feels like he is having the worst hangover of his life, he tried not to make any noise or make a face when the ladies serve his food, don't think wrong the food is good, but he is just too tired to enjoy it again.

The dark figure approaches him slowly and looking around with a handsome smile, he is definitely not going to let Kakashi disappear again. Some people that see him start to talk in hushed voices of who that man is, some just don't know and start to gossip about an executive from another country; others really know who that guy is, but they don't know what he is doing here.

When they see him approaching Kakashi, all stay looking at everything.

"Can a stupid man take this lonely seat at your side?" asks a smooth voice Kakashi knows too well, but he just doesn't turn to see him. Inside he is just happy to hear him again, he thought he'd lost him in the past, so he says what he is feeling and thinking, all tiredness forgotten. Now is not the time to be immature; if he wants him, he needs to do something about it all.

"Only if that stupid man says he still loves me," Iruka is taken aback by those words; he is forgiven, that easily? Iruka grins and leans on the table, trying to see Kakashis face. Iruka feels so lucky, maybe Kakashi was not avoiding him after all. Good thing he took the trip to Berlin, his best decision.

"He does and feels sorry for breaking your heart, and for being selfish and stubborn," his gray beauty smiles and sits properly, turning to him with a challenge in his eyes. Maybe it's because he is tired to the bone or lonely or just tired of the same food, or all of it together.

"If he means it, that man can stay and take me out to eat something delicious, because I am sick of this food." Iruka grins wider at seeing his beauty's face again after all this time; he does look tired, but he is here and accepts him, this is the best day of his life.

"Let's go to the Q-Bar," Iruka tells him, caressing Kakashi's face with his fingers. Kakashi leans into the caress, feeling sleepy again; this is what he was missing, what makes it all better. Love. He knows Iruka loves him, and he loves Iruka. He had to travel so far to find it, but it is worth it all.

The people around start to chat again about what they are seeing, they didn't know Kakashi was gay for starters; they didn't know that he was a couple with one of the best in the executive wing. That is very interesting news, plus Mr. Umino is there to give them a conference about sales, how convenient.

Kakashi stands, looking down at Iruka; he is going to risk everything with this man. His new life can't be so hollow like his old one, he lost it all the last time and now with this new opportunity he is going to have it all. This time Hatake Kakashi is not going to lose.

They walk out of the building not saying a thing, just looking ahead. Kakashi feels a little nervous because he has to explain to the other man what happened, and he wants to know some things too. He walks to his bike.

"You ride on that?" Iruka asks him, smiling.

"Yes, I do," Kakaski tells him, looking at him, not understanding.

"Are you sure? You can't drive me, you seem exhausted," Iruka touches the back of Kakashi's neck, caressing the soft silver hair.

"You are right," Kakashi sighs, closing his eyes.

"Let's go to your place Kakashi, you are too tired to move now," Iruka embraces him and keeps petting Kakashi's hair; it is making the gray beauty really sleepy.

"Ok," murmurs Kakashi.

"Where is your house?" Kakashi gives him his work ID.

They go in the car Iruka is driving to Kakashi's apartment. The drive is fast but it's enough for Kakashi to fall sleep from exhaustion. Iruka admires how different Kakashi looks now with his working clothes, and his hair is different too; he looks more mature, this change was good for him. Iruka looks different too. The pain of losing Kakashi made him realize he was a spoiled brat, and he needed to change to make his partner happy. He learned that he needs to give more than take from his partner, he needs to give his all to Kakashi for them to be a real couple.

Kakashi wakes after a really nice dream of his former boyfriend, if you can call him that; it was a nice dream, he smiles remembering the feeling of those fingers touching his hair.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi jumps and falls off the bed. "Are you ok, Kakashi!" Iruka moves to help Kakashi, who is on the floor, looking at him smiling but about to cry too.

"You are really here."

"Yes, I am here."

Iruka kneels in front of Kakashi, who is seated Indian-style on the floor; they look at each other. Kakashi blushes, recalling their conversation in the restaurant; he was too forward, but he is happy he said those words.

Iruka moves forward, their foreheads touching. Kakashi closes his eyes, inhaling Iruka's scent; it is comforting , like home. He moves his face forward, showing his lips to the other. Iruka feeling the movement opens his eyes, moves forward and they kiss, just a small peck on the lips, a hello kiss.

They stay there, just looking at each other again, taking in all the details they missed of the other, the scars, the colour of the eyes, the lashes, the lips, everything of the other; how Iruka's hair looks when it is free of the ponytail.

"I missed you so much, Kakashi."

"I missed you more."

Kakashi doesn't know why he can trust Iruka this way, the bastard could just be playing at being sorry just to be with him now, far from his family where they can do whatever they want without the loving watchful eye of his father, why can he trust him so easily? Why is Iruka so dear to him in that way that makes his heart content and feel at ease? Is this what love is like?

"Iruka?"

"I am here, Kakashi, to give you everything. Your father was right to ask from me, you deserve this and more," Iruka moves and sits at Kakashi's side, leaning his head on the other's shoulder, wondering what is going to happen next.

"I have something to explain to you," Kakashi blushes a little and starts to explain to Iruka what happened in those days he was not in the office.

~/~

"So just resuming, your father had a minor heart attack, you were with him all that time, you told them not to tell me anything, because you didn't want your need for support to overcome your real feelings for me, you just wanted to know what I was to you, you lost your phone, forgot your email password and in the end you sent me a message from a phone you are not sure how it works."

Kakashi nods, red and embarrassed; if you hear it like that, it is embarrassing and stupid.

"What kind of geek are you?" Iruka told him teasingly.

"I am not a geek," mumbles Kakashi.

Iruka kisses him on those delicious lips he loves. Kakashi sighs softly, allowing the other to take control, caressing his lips with the other's. He participates too, opening his mouth for Iruka to enter and do what he knows how to do; Kakashi angles his head to give more access and touches Iruka's neck with one of his hands. They part breathlessly, that was a good kiss.

Iruka touches Kakashi's chest with his hand, he is wearing only his shirt because Iruka took off his jacket before placing him to sleep under the covers. Kakashi looks at him, assessing the situation; he wants more, but then his stomach made the decision.

"Let's go to dinner before anything, Kakashi," Iruka chuckles.

"Ok," says the blushing Kakashi; his stupid body is always hungry.

"I promised to take you to Q-Bar," Iruka helps Kakashi to stand.

"I need a shower," Kakashi told him, walking to one door Iruka assumes is the bathroom. He takes a seat on the bed but he sees the door open; he can't help it, his head moves to the side to see. There he sees the pale, lean body of Kakashi on display.

Iruka observes each detail of the man's back, it is so perfect , no scar or mark. In that moment, Kakashi moves forward to take off his socks; that gives Iruka a nice view of his lower back and some more private parts Iruka wants to see more closely, _that entrance looks really nice_.

Kakashi opens the door to the shower, not looking back. He starts the water; Iruka looks at his member, so nice and long, pale like all of Kakashi, his almost non-existent body hair is silver like his head's hair. Ok! All this is just too much to be coincidence; he is sure Kakashi is doing all this on purpose to tease him on his words, but he has self-control and is not going to enter the bathroom and molest him.

But Kakashi's body looks so nice under the water, and the way the soap flows on it is just so… Iruka turns around and looks at the carpet, it is an interesting shade of blue; when he looks again Kakashi is washing his privates with care, ok that is just too much. Iruka stands and moves to the window to look outside and calm his body.

Kakashi washes all his body to perfection, he wants Iruka to touch him after dinner so he does all his friend Obito taught him in his talks about gay love. He washes all inside and outside; when he looks up, he notices the door open and blushes and looks out but he can't see Iruka, so he keeps doing his cleaning ritual. It is not easy being the bottom, but he is sure he is not going to be top; he is not that confident in his skills, besides Obito told him it felt good.

Ok, just a little bit more cleaning and all done; he applies a cream in there just like Obito advised him and he goes out with a towel around his hips.

Iruka is calm now, looking outside when he hears a drawer being opened. He looks in time to see Kakashi taking off the towel covering his body and putting on black underwear, bikini silk underwear. He can't help it and moves to touch that body. Kakashi turns around to search for a nice shirt when he feels Iruka's arms on his waist.

"Kakashi," Iruka says low. Kakashi tenses in the other's embrace.

"Are you ok, Iruka?" he asks him, trying to move around but Iruka is at his back with his head in the middle of his shoulders.

"I am ok, Kakashi," Iruka sighs and moves out of the room, because he can't bear it anymore, he wants that body for himself.

Kakashi watches him go smiling, he did the towel thing on purpose to see how much Iruka wanted him; he is happy he has that effect on the other male, but he is proud for Iruka's self-control. They can't jump into bed just yet, they need to talk more about their future, what they are going to do now they live in two different countries. That is not going to be easy.

Both have their careers and responsibilities; both are men with their pride, he can't ask Iruka to give up his life to come with him, and he is sure Iruka is not going to ask him that. They need to talk about all that before anything, he doesn't want to be left behind with a promise of love but with nothing in hand. He wants all to work out for the best.

Iruka is looking at the TV, German soccer is one of the best in the world so he is using it to distract his mind off his gorgeous boyfriend. That Kakashi can be really naughty. Iruka is grinning like mad when Kakashi walks out wearing a black suit with a nice shirt with lines down in black and white.

"You look delectable, Kakashi," Iruka tells him smirking, knowing what is under all those clothes.

"Thank you Iruka, you look good too," Iruka was wearing a dark grey suit with slim almost imperceptible silvery lines, a nice ironed white shirt and a nice neck tie with a very intricate design, really nice looking and making his body look strong and sophisticated.

"Let's go, I want you to know that place, you are going to love it." Iruka bows to Kakashi, who just smiles and walks out.

They walk down to where Iruka's car is, it is a silver BMW M3 CRT, just 'wow' in the mind of Kakashi; those cars are limited edition and there are only 67. Not that Kakashi has time to read about cars.

Kakashi enters the car after inspecting it for the first time, because the other time he didn't know how he returned his house, but hey it is a really nice car and all. Iruka places the seat belt around Kakashi and gives him a kiss, a very passionate one, licking and touching and moaning all in one kiss.

Iruka walks around feeling accomplished; now he feels better. Kakashi is very surprised for that, he was not expecting something like that, but who is he to complain after a really great kiss that turned him on.

He feels a little playful, after all the washing and preparing he is more sensitive to that kind of thing, but he thinks of the food and that restaurant and weighs: food or maybe mind-blowing sex. Food!

He relaxes and thinks of problems in his work, that keeps him cool again. Iruka enters and looks at him smiling; this is going to be a great evening.

The travel is way too fast for Kakashi's liking; he is clutching at his seat like a cat, looking at the front waiting for death to come for him. They arrive at a nice office building, it is normal, nothing different. There are no lights inside, but if this Q-bar is like Quendigon, he better be ready for a nice surprise.

They park in front of the door where a tall man with short silver hair, all dressed in black and dark red, opens his door. Kakashi is a little frightened for the sour face he is showing, but then the man smiles and is just creepy. Iruka appears at the side of the man, extending his hand. Kakashi takes it and moves to Iruka's side.

"Thank you, Hidan," Iruka say to the man, handing him his car keys.

Kakashi moves near Iruka and walks to the building which appears to be close to the public, but in the entrance a young man with long blond hair opens the door for them; he is in black and red like the other male, he has a creepy smile too.

"Have a good evening," the younger man tells them.

They walk in the dark corridor to the elevator; Iruka presses the lift buttom. "What you think of the place so far?" Iruka asks him.

"Interesting and creepy." Iruka laughs.

"I know," Iruka keeps laughing. The door of the elevator opens and they enter, it is a normal place, with mirrors and a metal door, numbers in lights; Iruka pushes one that says B. He embraces Kakashi and waits, then looks at them in the mirror; they do look kind of good, he is a little taller but he never stands right, so they look the same. He is a little too skinny and pale; Iruka looks healthy and strong, confident and full of life.

"You look good, don't worry," Iruka looks at him smiling, kissing him. They start to be more into each other when the door opens, revealing a nice restaurant with square tables and chairs with tubular legs with leather on the seats and the back, candles around the tables in tall pedestals. There are no walls, just panels of glass of 1.5m each, the view of the city and the fresh of the wind.

You can hear soft music in the background, it is something like jazz but Kakashi is not sure. In the middle almost at the end of the building is a fountain with yellow lights on the rim, it is a cylindrical one with the water pouring all around.

A redhead waiter welcomes them, his name is Sasori; he leads them to their table in the far corner of the place where they can have a nice view of all the restaurant and see the city too.

"This place is amazing, Iruka." Iruka pulls the chair for Kakashi and he takes his at his side. Kakashi is looking around; the light is perfect, the music, the people. He looks to Iruka and falls in love again, his hair is down reflecting the light of the candles, he looks so handsome.

"I am happy you like it, Kakashi," Iruka takes Kakashi's hand and kisses it.

"Do you want to order, sir?" asks the redhead. Without looking at the menu Iruka orders.

"Rösti for starters, please." Kakashi looks at him.

"What is that?" Kakashi asks, genuinely interested. He's never heard of that before.

"You didn't try it yet? You are going to like it, it is great. The potatoes cooked are tasty, just wait," Iruka told him smiling; he wants Kakashi to taste real food, not just industrial food.

"Something more, sir?" Iruka thinks on this, he doesn't want to be interrupted to ask for food and he knows what they are going to take, so he orders.

"Ueberbackene Zwiebelsuppe and Rhineländische Sauerbraten vom Rind please, and beer of the house, please," Iruka orders, smiling because German food is his personal favorite.

"Very well, sir." The waiter goes with their order to the kitchen. Kakashi looks at Iruka questioning, he smiles and tells him what he asked for them to dine.

"First onion soup , here they make the best of all, and the other is beef cooked in a vinegar broth with mustard, bay and juniper with red wine and raisins, you are going to love it." Kakashi is beaming, all that sounds good, he can't wait to taste those dishes.

The Rösti arrives with the beer. Kakashi tries the beer, it is a little strong but tastes good, very different from the ones he taste before. He looks at the Rötsti; it looks nice with those vegetables fried on top, it is a potato like Iruka told him, looks like a hash brown to him, but different, smells nice and looks tasty.

Iruka watches him look at his plate with interest, examining all the details of what is there. He takes a portion of the potatoes with the vegetables with his fork and offers it to Kakashi. He smiles at the reminiscent of old times, opens his mouth and lets it go slow, liking the taste of it. Kakashi hums, because that is just glorious, the best potato ever.

Iruka blushes hearing that noise, he just imagines himself making Kakashi do them. A whine wakes him from his fantasy, Kakashi is with his mouth open waiting for him to give him more, that is just hot in Iruka's mind. He complies and gives him more. Kakashi munches happily.

"You really like it?" Iruka asks him, gulping.

"This is just perfect," Kakashi starts with his own plate, eating slowly and doing all those erotic noises. Iruka is feeling proud because he is paying for the food that is giving his boyfriend an orgasm.

A lady at another table asks Sasori about the dish the man with silver hair is having, he tells her it's the Rösti; that night they sell the equivalent of all the potatoes of the year.

Kakashi is with his eyes closed, enjoying the flavor of his food, when he smells the Ueberbackene Zwiebelsuppe arrive. He opens his eyes, takes his spoon and takes a portion, he is about to take the bite when Iruka stops him.

"It is hot, Kakashi, let me cool it for you." Iruka takes Kakashi's hand with the spoon and blows gently. Kakashi gulps and shivers a little, feeling the hand of Iruka caressing his and the soft cool blow from Iruka's mouth. When Iruka is sure Kakashi is not going to burn his mouth he lets go of his hand.

"Can I?" asks Kakashi, feeling a little uncomfortable after all that caressing. He is feeling something down there.

"Yes, handsome," Kakashi smiles warmly at him, he remembers the first time Iruka called him handsome; it was with the box of chocolates if he is not mistaken, he loves that box. He takes his bite and goes without breathing for a second, enjoying the feeling of the soft bread and the juice that comes out when you munch it, the taste of the onion, not bad, rather great, and the butter, all of it is just perfect. After finishing, he turns and sees Iruka.

"Iruka, I love you."

"I love you too, Kakashi," they kiss; Kakashi ends the kiss and hides in Iruka's neck, smiling. He's never felt this stupid before, with butterflies in his stomach just from one simple kiss; what is he going to feel when he is with Iruka in his bed?

"Kakashi, is everything all right?" Iruka, concerned, moves Kakashi's longer hair out of the other's face.

"Iruka, thank you, all this is perfect, thank you for coming after me," Kakashi tells him with his voice about to break for the emotion.

"I couldn't lose you," murmurs Iruka. "Your soup is going to be cold," he tells him softly, not wanting to break the moment, but Ueberbackene Zwiebelsuppe doesn't taste good cold."

"Ok," Kakashi kisses him on the cheek and starts to eat his delicious soup with happiness. Good thing the portions were not big because when Kakashi sees the next dish he is happy for that, because the Rhineländische Sauerbraten vom Rind looks amazingly juicy and perfect and yummy.

Oh, Kakashi can die now, because he never tasted meat so juicy and tasty in his life, _for these kinds of things are made in dreams!_ Kakashi laughs when he finishes his bite of the meat. Iruka smiles with him. Kakashi eats his meat fast, and when he sees there is no more he looks dejectedly at Iruka's plate, where he has more.

Iruka cuts a small cube of meat and offers it to Kakashi, who opens his mouth ready for it, but Iruka moves the fork away and signals to his lips. Kakashi blushes but kisses him and opens his mouth for his meat; that way the last pieces of Iruka's meat are gone.

Kakashi knows licking the plate is not polite, but that sauce on the meat is just so yummy you can't leave it there. Iruka takes some with his finger and offers it to the man. Kakashi doesn't think twice and takes Iruka's finger in his mouth and hums in delight. After a little licking the finger is out of his mouth.

Both men look at each other, they are thinking the same by now; too much flirting and playing with the food placed them in the right mood for some dessert.

Iruka calls the waiter. They don't take their eyes off each other, the waiter comes and Kakashi says with a sexy voice, "Bring us one Strudel, please."

_Continue_…..


	6. Chapter 6

Here is next chapter, sorry for the delay. This chapter was very distracting to write, I hope is ok with you all.

_Kick-Aft_: thank you

_History Hound_: I hope you enjoy the hot water ;)

_yHime_: sorry for take too long, I hope you like the dessert

_DarkAngelJudas_: Hot as ever!

_Kuro Mitsu_: Enjoy!

_**Caution**_: Double Lemon content.

Enjoy and Review.

* * *

><p>~~

After a sweet kiss with flavor of the Strudel, Iruka asks for the check; he can't restrain his desire for the gorgeous man that is licking the spoon slowly, like he is licking something more interesting for Iruka now.

The executive looks around and knows they are attracting unwanted attention, so he does the only thing he can do: takes the spoon from Kakashi's hand and kisses him, but he was not counting on how addictive the flavor of strudel in Kakashi's mouth can be. They start to kiss, touching each other's tongue.

"Kakashi, I want you."

"I want you too, Iruka," Kakashi blushes but he stands his ground, not wanting to be seen weak.

They are about to start a new slow sensual kiss when the check arrives. The waiter smirks at them, clearly enjoying to break up the two males' sensual moment. Not that he was not enjoying the show, but really who wants to work for three more hours feeling wet?

Iruka stands, smiling at Kakashi, who licks his lips and stands with him; today is their night, nothing is going to take them out of the mood, both want the same and can't hide it. Iruka places his credit card in the slot and signs the receipt.

They walk together; Kakashi thinks how normal this is, both go eat, kiss, have a good time, Iruka paying for both, he feels a little useless but at the same time, this is the best anybody did for him. Feels nice to be loved and cherished; this, he can't lose it.

They are about to move out when Iruka sees something they are going to need for the night.

"I am going to buy something for us tonight, because we need to prepare you," he murmurs in Kakashi's ear and kisses him just under and behind it.

"I know that!" Kakashi says it a little too loudly because that was just so embarrassing. He hides in Iruka's chest, he just knows everyone is looking at him. Iruka turns to him; Kakashi looks at him, smiling shyly.

"You know that," Iruka grins, liking to see Kakashi all flustered.

"Obito was a really open person," the grey beauty smiles, "we saw gay porn together and all that." Suddenly Kakashi blushes more and opens his eyes more. _Why did I say that!_

"So you know about all, did you and Obito…?" leers Iruka.

"NO! But he taught me all about being the bottom in a relationship, he was one and I… before…" Kakashi finishes mumbling and hides in Iruka's chest.

"What was that?" asks Iruka, kissing his hair.

"I cleaned and prepared myself before I came," Kakashi looks up at Iruka with a really flustered expression on his face.

"You did that?" Iruka leans and kisses Kakashi, licking each part of the other's mouth slowly, very grateful for Obito now.

Iruka ends the kiss with a small lick to Kakashi's mouth, he lets go of the other with a soft, "I will be back." Kakashi stays there feeling disoriented; he sighs, knowing he is doing the right thing with Iruka.

Kakashi waits looking at some nice sculptures of glass he didn't see before. One is a really nice one, a big kind of owl flying, really nice, you can almost see it alive. Others are like puppets but not really nice, but interesting when you see how they reflect the light.

He sees Iruka's reflection in a scythe near, turns and looks at him.

"Ready?" asks Iruka with a smile.

"Take me."

~/~

They behave in the car the best they can. It is really interesting how when you are about to do something you have been waiting on for so long, just a few seconds are like years to you. Can't you wait just a little to gain what is going to be all yours?

Iruka parks his car, sighs and looks at his side where Kakashi is clutching the car seat; ok maybe Iruka was driving a little too fast because he is not a very patient guy. Kakashi looks at him; his heart is beating like crazy, but not in a pleasurable way.

"I am a virgin," Kakashi blurts out, looking at the front.

"I love it, Kakashi."

Kakashi looks at him chuckling; the situation is really stupid, they are going to have sex and he just had to say that! Really, how much more nervous can he get.

Iruka goes out to open the passenger door, it is a tradition now for them, Kakashi to wait for Iruka to open the door and take off the seat belt, kiss him, offer him his hand and help him move out.

The passenger door opens, revealing Iruka, who looks marvelous from Kakashi's point of view. Those suits really make Iruka look like a god. He lets Iruka kiss him while he takes off his seat belt.

"Let's go to your house gorgeous, we are going to have a great time," Iruka kisses him one last time.

They move outside; Iruka can't keep his hands to himself, he touches Kakashi's arm then moves his hand to his back. Kakashi is moving slow, he is just reacting to Iruka, he feels sexy and wanted, so all his attentions really feel nice. He moves closer, but when they reach the door of his apartment he stops and looks at Iruka in the eye.

"Wait 30 seconds before entering, Iruka," Kakashi says, touching Iruka's chest and not looking him in the eye.

Iruka wants to groan in frustration but he remembers what his mother always told him, patience is a virtue, so he murmurs a breathless, "Ok, gorgeous."

Kakashi enters his apartment leaving the door open for his man to follow him. Iruka looks around, noticing for the first time that there is a large window at the other side of Kakashi's apartment. He moves and looks out; the weather is nice and the sky looks amazing, soft clouds but in a charming way adorning the sky.

He is trying to keep his libido in check, he wants to respect Kakashi, it is his first time after all, he is going to be his first man. He regrets his others lovers, but he smirks knowing that all that experience he collected in time Kakashi is going to enjoy it tonight, all night in all the ways he knows. Tonight is going to be a night to remember.

Iruka moves with anxiety, his body tingles with anticipation. He moves to the door and farther in; there is a soft aroma in the house, something like red fruits tea. He starts to take off his tie and removes his suit jacket, he feels hot and the sweet smell is making him feel lightheaded.

He looks around and catches the light in Kakashi's room; Iruka smirks and walks there, confident. He stops in the door and looks inside, but he is disappointed that there is not a sexy Kakashi in bed or any Kakashi for that matter. He frowns and moves in, looks around and smiles again when Kakashi walks inside from the bathroom.

Iruka gulps dropping his jacket and tie, because Kakashi is a really a gorgeous man, with or without clothes, those lean muscles and slim hips, no trace of body hair and a much erected member just the right size and that marvelous colour in the head that looks so delicious to taste.

"Kakashi," Iruka says in his sexy voice.

His grey beauty with his white skin moves to him with a slow sensual step. Iruka grins, Kakashi sure doesn't act like a virgin, but on close inspection, his hands are trembling and his lower lip is between his teeth. Kakashi is trying to give a show, but he just melts Iruka's heart with his cute show.

Iruka doesn't move but starts to take off his shirt; that makes Kakashi feel at ease, because for him that is a sign Iruka likes what he sees in him. He's always had troubles with his body, he always was so skinny and with all his white self was not easy for people to take him seriously. Girls always saw him as competition and others just wanted to be mean to him. Guys always saw him weak and naïve, so he was rejected almost all his life. Seeing Iruka take off his clothes in front of him and seeing the other man's reaction to his own body is just out of this world for Kakashi.

Iruka is in all his bronze glory; the erected cut member of Iruka was impressive for Kakashi, the last naked man he saw was when he was very young and was not that big and long, and the way the red head of Iruka glistens in the light is something that makes Kakashi take a gulp of air.

"Oh, Iruka," says Kakashi with glassed eyes.

Iruka moves to Kakashi, moving his hips in ways so his member shows. Kakashi's hand opens and closes, wanting to touch skin.

But Iruka moves faster and takes him by the waist, moving closer making their chests touch first. Both males close their eyes; Kakashi presses forward, leaning his head over Iruka's shoulder taking in the aroma of arousal of Iruka. Iruka does the same, burying his nose in the other's hair.

Kakashi dares to move his hands and touches Iruka's back, caressing his sides. Iruka touches his back too; Kakashi feels the touch and moves his hips forward, he wants to make the first move for their members to touch for the first time, but he is not prepared for what he is going to feel.

Iruka feels Kakashi shiver in his arms; both sigh and stay in that intimate embrace for a second. It is in that instant when their desire starts to renew again, feeling the other real in his arms is just what they need.

Kakashi moves away and Iruka lets him go, he follows his grey beauty like a good perverted puppy who can't take his eyes off the other's bottom. Kakashi sighs nervously because he is going to move to the bed.

Iruka sees how Kakashi takes a seat on the bed and looks at him; without waiting for anything Iruka kneels before him and kisses him hard on the lips. He touches Kakashi's back making him moan, in that moment Iruka enters Kakashi's mouth and licks him slowly. Kakashi can't think of anything else, he is just feeling, thinking, breathing, enjoying Iruka; all his world is Iruka now.

Kakashi opens his eyes and sees the warm pools of Iruka, he smiles and notices that he is in bed and Iruka is over him. He looks around feeling insecure and trapped, his manly pride feels threatened. Iruka sees the distress of his beauty and kisses his cheek, touching Kakashi's skin with the tips of his fingers.

Kakashi arches his back with the touch and when he feels the spark of Iruka touch his soft member's head he opens his mouth in a silent scream. Iruka kisses his jaw and licks his neck, moving down over his body and touching his member with an expertise that has him trying to keep breathing.

Iruka licks all the skin he can reach moving down; Kakashi has the sheets in a strong grip in his hands, he is feeling the best hand job in all his life, never thought how good it can feel with another hand doing him.

Kakashi feels the first lick of Iruka on his wet head and can't take it anymore; when Iruka engulfs his member in his wet hot mouth, he finishes, trembling under Iruka. Iruka gulps in the scent of his beauty, the taste is just right for him. He licks his lips and licks some drops that are on Kakashi's right hip bone.

When he looks up, he can see the best view: Kakashi panting with his mouth open, with colour in his face, eyes looking up, and his silver hair wet. His hands smoothing the sheets. It is in that instant when Kakashi looks down to him trying to smile.

"Iruka," moans the grey beauty, his eyes are full of tears.

Iruka moves over Kakashi again, but he is not expecting the man to move anytime soon, but when he feels the other's legs around his hips, he knows Kakashi wants more and is demanding him to finish what he started.

"Iruka, in me, please," Kakashi begs, moving his right arm to touch Iruka's hair.

_How can you resist that plea?_

Iruka sits and moves Kakashi's legs over his shoulders, looks down and yes he can tell Kakashi did prepare himself, he is wet, lubed and clean for him. He looks at Kakashi who feels pleased at the surprised face of Iruka.

"Iruka," Kakashi moans.

Iruka looks around frantically searching for the lube he knows Kakashi has. His grey beauty feels pleased when he sees the desperation in his lover; he has mercy on him and takes the lube from under his pillow. Iruka is starting to feel impatient because he can't find the lube.

When Kakashi chuckles he looks at him and smirks.

"You are a naughty kitten," he says with his low voice. Kakashi smiles looking at Iruka with a very sensual look. Kakashi offers the lube.

Iruka takes the lube, giving the hand of Kakashi a slow kiss. Then trying to keep his cool, he uncaps the lube and takes a portion to lube his member that is pulsing, wanting to feel the heat and embrace of Kakashi's body.

Kakashi is nervous because he doesn't know how it all is going to be, he did all that Obito taught him, but what if he didn't do it right? What if Iruka moves to fast? What if he is hurt? What if doesn't feel right and all is pain?

Well lubed, Iruka looks up waiting for Kakashi to see him, but when his beauty doesn't look up he moves down to kiss his mouth and murmurs something he wants to say from his soul.

"Kakashi, you are gorgeous, I love you so much, please, be mine forever," Iruka again kisses Kakashi.

"I love you too, Iruka."

"Are you all right?"

"I am just nervous."

"Don't be, I am going to take good care of you."

"I trust you, Iruka."

Iruka moves off of Kakashi, takes his waiting member in his hand and guides it to the prepared entrance. The head touches the soft skin and Kakashi jumps a little, surprised, feeling for the first time the touch in that place. Iruka stops all movement. Kakashi feels stupid for doing that, he wants it, but his body is not cooperating here with him.

He looks hopelessly at Iruka, begging with his eyes for the other to move. Iruka smiles softly and nods, moving forward again; this time Kakashi stays still, but clenches and tenses.

"Relax Kakashi, I can't enter if you don't relax; breathe, I am here, we have all night for ourselves. I am not going to stop loving you if you don't want this," Iruka says in understanding.

Kakashi takes relaxing breaths, Iruka can feel how Kakashi's muscles start to get less tense. He kisses Kakashi's legs, coaxing him with soft caresses on his hips, waiting for him to allow the entrance.

Iruka moves forward again and this time he can feel how his head start to enter. Kakashi shivers for the feeling, that is so good, how the member of Iruka starts to caress his insides. Iruka moves forward, closing his eyes, trying to keep control over his body and concentrating on the heat of his beauty.

Both moan when Iruka is all inside Kakashi, both are panting in the other's mouth, they are so hot, their skin is overheated. They kiss with desperation, Kakashi moaning in the other's mouth.

Iruka moves slowly in and out, almost not moving, making Kakashi feel pleasure in a way he never thought was possible. He pants, trying to kiss Iruka back the best he can, but when Iruka touches his member and keeps a grip on him, he just doesn't know what to do or what to feel or what in his Earth is happening! He grabs Iruka's back like a drowning man, desperate and needy.

Iruka enjoys Kakashi, his mouth, his member and his heat, moving slow but steady, going harder and harder. Kakashi's voice goes louder and louder, his nervous system is about to burn with all the pleasure he is feeling.

Iruka suddenly stops, pulls out and waits for Kakashi to catch his breath, gain some sense and control over his body. Kakashi is trembling with pleasure, on the verge of tears; he looks at Iruka losing all control over his emotions. Tears start to pour from his eyes; Iruka licks them slowly and enters Kakashi again in one go, making him cry out.

He catches up his movements; Kakashi feels everything more than before, he thinks he is going to die. Iruka feels how Kakashi's member starts to get harder and harder, and how his muscles start to spam and close over him, he moves faster and harder, wanting to bring Kakashi to climax and himself to release in him.

Kakashi sees white and thinks that is his end. He doesn't feel Iruka finish in him; both males finish, one after the other. Iruka moves off Kakashi, letting is legs off his shoulders; he doesn't pull out but moves down and rests his weight over Kakashi's chest. Kakashi embraces him the best he can.

If that is the way sex is, Kakashi now understands why Obito was so crazy about it. It is amazing, the best feeling on all earth! _Just a small nap and I want more_ is what Kakashi thinks, Iruka promised they'd have all night. A stupid smile appears on his lips, he is about a second away from bursting out laughing, he feels so much joy.

Iruka smiles too, he just had what he's wanted for so long; he'd almost ruined it, but in the end it was perfect; like they say, in the end love conquers all.

Kakashi sighs and hugs Iruka closer. Iruka moves and in that instant his member slides out of Kakashi, making him shiver and feel a pleasurable tingle in his spine. Both want to be like that, but it is not easy to breathe for the both of them, so Iruka regrets moving, but he does it.

Kakashi moans low and shivers, murmurs softly at Iruka; he feels empty and deserted, but when Iruka embraces him and leans his head over his shoulder, all that vanishes and he feels protected, loved and wanted.

Iruka strokes Kakashi's skin, feels so good that his gray beauty falls sleep in a second. Iruka starts to think on Kakashi, what he means to him.

Kakashi makes him feel weak, wanted and almost… vulnerable. He doesn't want to lose him, but knows nobody has the future secured.

Iruka closes his eyes for a second, opens them and he sees Kakashi sleeping in his arms, and gives thanks to life for having that amazing creature in his life now. His eyes fill with tears because he wants this, all this, every single day of their lives.

He hugs him closer; Kakashi is so warm and his hair so soft, his skin, his body so amazing, feels so right and he is so strong and all that stamina, just the kind of lover Iruka needs. Who can believe Kakashi was a virgin, a very daring one.

Kakashi opens his eyes, feeling relaxed and so good. He tries to turn on his side but there is something that is not letting him do it; he looks down and sees something dark over his chest. He is scared for a second, but his sleepy mind remembers he is in bed with Iruka.

So he moves his arms to embrace the man he loves so much. With one hand he takes a strand of hair and plays with it; Iruka wakes and kisses the skin he has in reach. Kakashi closes his eyes and hums. Iruka lifts his head and moves over Kakashi to kiss him.

But suddenly he is on his back, he is confused because he was on top of Kakashi kissing him, was going to do his movement. He is trying to see in the dark when he feels a kiss on his ear.

"Iruka, I want you," the sexy voice of Kakashi is heard in the dark.

Iruka feels the hands of Kakashi over his skin and feels him kissing his neck, licking and nipping; he shivers when Kakashi moves over him. Kakashi sits over him, not placing his weight all over Iruka, just on his own knees.

Iruka starts to see in the dark, makes out the figure of Kakashi seated over him with a charming smile, looking down at him. He moves his hands and touches Kakashi's skin, what he can reach. He is moving up to kiss his beauty, but a hand on his chest stops him.

Without a word Kakashi leans forward and kisses him, just a soft touch of lips. Iruka kisses back more intensely, he is starting to feel hot for Kakashi, wants to have him again. He moves his hips up when he feels the pressure over his growing member, he supposes it's the bottom of his Kakashi over him.

Iruka tries to move on top, but Kakashi doesn't let him do it; he keeps kissing him and places all his weight over him. Kakashi is very excited to feel Iruka again, his member is proudly standing at attention; he takes the lube and uncaps it.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asks after hearing that.

"Patience, Iruka," says Kakashi in his ear, after that he licks him and moves his body away from Iruka, who stays in place waiting to see what his grey beauty has in mind.

Iruka hisses when he feels a wetness on his member. He closes his eyes and groans when the talented hand of Kakashi moves up and down his member, making him get completely hard, but Iruka forgets to breathe when he feels his member be engulfed by a velvet warmth and a weight is seated over his hips.

"Kakashi," pleads the executive when his beauty doesn't move. He touches his face with his hands for the overwhelm feeling his forward lover is giving him.

But he doesn't wait much when he feels Kakashi move over him, and the sound of soft moans fill the atmosphere. Both males pant, but Kakashi cries when Iruka moves his hips up with force.

In that instant both males start to move with desperation to find their release. Iruka moves his hand in the dark trying to touch Kakashi's member, but he moans louder when he feels the hand of Kakashi over his own member. Iruka touches Kakashi's member too; their lovemaking stops just for a moment, Kakashi is just moving his hips barely.

The two hands start to caress and give pleasure to Kakashi, touching, caressing, stroking, pressing, and giving Kakashi pleasure. But Iruka feels pleasure too because Kakashi is clenching his muscles and moving just in the right angle to give Iruka the right friction.

The grey beauty kisses his man with desperation, it all feels so good. He licks and sucks Iruka's lips sobbing, needing more, begging for more of Iruka. In that instant Iruka moves up making Kakashi fall on his back. Iruka pulls out and sees the surprised look in Kakashi's eyes. Iruka moves in again, not missing an instant, and starts to move his hips searching for both their pleasure. Kakashi moans low. It is desperation, a real need of the other, to feel him deep inside, feel all of the other, to feel the other real in there.

They finish with a moan of each other's name, both panting and a mess, pure passion and need of the other, the need to be whole, to be one. Kakashi blushes for what he just did, he took his pleasure of Iruka. _I really love this man_, thinks Kakashi smiling.

"I love to see you smile, Kakashi," says Iruka, caressing Kakashi's damp silver hair.

Kakashi smiles more, blushing, but feeling really loved.

"I love to see your possessive, aggressive side, it is so hot," Iruka murmurs one more time, kissing Kakashi. He smirks because he can feel how the other is blushing, his skin is too hot.

"Thank you."

Iruka moves up and out of Kakashi; he can't help it, he is curious, so he touches Kakashi's leg, using it as guide to find the place he was just seconds ago. His grey beauty shivers under his touch, but Kakashi sighs in pleasure when Iruka enters one finger in his entrance.

Iruka sighs feeling the slippery inside of his Kakashi; he feels a surge of possessiveness, that place is his only, his palace, his fields, his domain, where he can fins his peace and happiness.

Kakashi is really enjoying Iruka's attentions; it is great feeling Iruka playing with his body. He is going to have this man in his life permanently, not matter what. Iruka stops his movements and takes his finger out, smells their mixed essences and hugs Kakashi's body.

The bed is a mess. Both are enjoying their time, but the weather is there; Iruka is going to fall asleep when Kakashi sneezes. Iruka moves up and looks at his love with worries eyes, he moves up fast and starts to move around Kakashi's room, trying to find the extra covers.

Kakashi sits up, chuckling because Iruka looks so funny moving trying to find something; his eyes move around and he sees Iruka's suit jacket. He stays there, observing the "uniform" of his man, that is the symbol of his status in their work. Suddenly the doubt starts to creep in his heart.

"Do you work just with women?" he asks not looking at Iruka, who just turned on the lamp at the side of Kakashi's bed.

"No, there are men too," Iruka answers, looking in the closet.

"Oh," it is the answer. "The covers and sheets are in the closet in the hall," Iruka smiles, feeling stupid for not asking first, then moves away.

Iruka enters the room and starts to cover Kakashi, turns off the lights and slips under the covers and the sheet he just found. He hugs Kakashi close to him and kisses his shoulder.

"Have you ever done it with a client?" Kakashi breaks the silence.

"No! That is not professional, what are you thinking Kakashi?" Iruka sits up, surprised and upset.

"Nothing, just stupid things," says Kakashi, knowing he just said something he shouldn't.

"Kakashi, talk to me, what is it?" Iruka moves down, trying to see Kakashi in the dark.

"It is nothing," Kakashi mumbles.

"Just think about this: I came all the way here just for you, it is true I have work here, but I volunteered for it because I wanted to see you. Please gorgeous stop thinking stupid things" Iruka hugs Kakashi closer, with a strong grip that helps Kakashi's fears to go away for now.

"I believe you," Kakashi sighs, feeling warm and safe in the strong arms of Iruka.

Iruka starts to kiss Kakashi, slow and warm; they open their mouths and the kiss becomes wet. Iruka pulls away. Both smile. Iruka hugs Kakashi again and he snuggles into Iruka, placing his head on the other's chest. Iruka can't believe how lucky he is to have recovered this man, he is never going to lose his little tiger again, because Kakashi is not a kitten, he just experienced how hot he is in bed.

Iruka smiles a very perverted smile, dreaming of how much fun they are going to have. Kakashi's hand moves to hug him and one leg moves over his leg.

~/~

Kakashi is seated in the bed looking in the distance. He can hear Iruka in the shower, he is happy for all what happened with them, but there is the doubt in his heart again about the others Iruka is in touch with. He knows how nice and charming that man is, how attractive he can be in the eyes of others.

"Iruka, I love you, I can't lose you, I won't lose you now."

_Continue_…..


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next! two chapters in a week! I feel proud. For all of you that follows this story, thank you :D

Enjoy and Review! ^^

_**Caution**_: A little lemony ;)

~/~

Iruka comes out of the shower with a towel on his waist, Kakashi looks at him with too much interest that he lets his mouth open. Iruka, smirking, makes a show of picking up his clothes, bending and knowing his boyfriends is drinking in all his actions.

Kakashi does a distress sound, but he distracts himself thinking on how to make Iruka know the city, Iruka is a little disappointed because Kakashi stays in bed looking at nothing in particular, but when he looks closer, there is a tent in the other's pants.

After some thinking Kakashi decides where they are going to visit; after controlling his body's wants, he moves to pick his clothes for the day. He chooses a grey heater poplin shirt that fits him just right, with dark grey wool pants and a dark grey wool duffer coat with the hat like a hoody, his personal favorite. He chooses his black calf monk boots to match. Iruka comes out of the shower wearing his clothes from the day before. He admires his grey beauty in all his naked glory; he wants to have another taste for him, but when Kakashi moves to him and kisses him, runs to the bathroom and starts the shower, he knows that is not going to be possible.

Iruka takes Kakashi's brush and starts to fix his hair, after 15 minutes Kakashi walks out looking stunning in all his dark grey glory with his outfit, in that instant he thinks how lucky he is to have that man in his life. Kakashi smiles at him; his hair is a mess so he approaches him and start to brush his hair, trying to tame it. Kakashi lets him do it because it feels great to have his hair touched. After having a make-out session with slow kisses and soft caressing.

They part, a little reluctant for Iruka's part, but Kakashi starts to tell him how great they are going to spend the day, so when Kakashi takes him by the hand he walks out. Iruka smiles knowing Kakashi is trying to impress him, but what is cuter is that he just forgets about the breakfast, that is something that says how hard Kakashi is trying.

Kakashi never ever forgets food, which is something he knows for sure, because his grey beauty has a not-so-secret passion for it. They go to Iruka's hotel room in his car; the travel is silent, because Kakashi is thinking where the best place to start is. Kakashi wants to wait in the car, but Iruka is not going to let that happen, so they are in his hotel room.

"I am just going to change clothes," says Iruka, trying to look innocent.

"Ok." Kakashi feels shy with the way Iruka is looking at him; he takes a seat on a comfy couch to wait.

Iruka smirks, because he is going to have his way with his boyfriend there! Iruka moves to his closet and picks something nice to show off to his boyfriend. He takes out a Hugo Boss 3 piece black suit that fits him like a glove, it is made of wool so he is going to be warm. The fine Prince of Wales check pattern gives it a relaxed appearance. What he likes the most about that suit is the vest, if he feels like showing off more to Kakashi he can takes out the jacket and display his muscles to the other man. He chooses a plain white dress shirt and a black slim tie. Plus the fit dress pants show his ass nicely and the front with French pockets frames his front just right.

Kakashi is typing in his phone when he hears Iruka's voice calling his name. When he looks up, he drops his phone, because there in front of him is Iruka naked showing him something, but he can't pay too much attention because Iruka has the most beautiful erection in display, just for him to admire.

"You like what I am going to wear for you today?"

Kakashi almost forgets to breathe when Iruka moves closer and stands in front of him and moves his hips, making his member move forward.

"You like it?"

They do very naughty things in Iruka's hotel room, because oh yes how much Kakashi likes Iruka's outfit for the day.

~/~

They start to walk in the Unter den Liden, it is a nice place where they are, a lot of tourists but it is a very good place to start to know the city.

"This boulevard was made in the XVI century, by John George de Brandeburg," says Kakashi smiling and looking at Iruka who is looking around but holding his hand with confidence. "He made it to make it easier to arrive to his hunting cottage in the Tiergarten."

"So all this started because he wanted to have a nice path to travel?"

"Yes, but it is nice, don't you think?" asks Kakashi.

"Really nice, tell me more Kakashi," murmurs Iruka, leaning his head over the other shoulder.

"Around 1657 it was fixed with tiles to reunite the Palace with the doors of the city, by Federic Guillerm I of Brandeburg."

They are walking in the Parier Platz_, _a really nice place where there is no traffic of cars because the street Unter den Lindenis is closed to the transit. Iruka takes many photos of Kakashi in the Brandenburger Tor.

"This door is not an arch, it is a Propylaea, like the one in Athens. By the way we are starting at the end of this boulevard."

"You are sneaky Kakashi, I love you," Iruka kisses Kakashi on the lips. "Tell me more."

"It is made of sandstone, is 26 m high, 65.5 m de wide, y 11 m de large, this one is Hercules. Was made in 1788 and 1791."

"Looking good," says Iruka, admiring the relief. Kakashi gets a little sad but keeps walking.

"That one is the goddess Victory," Iruka hugs Kakashi's middle and kisses the nape of his neck. "Napoleon stole it one time," murmurs Kakashi. "Only royalty could pass this door in one time."

"We are royalty; you are my king, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiles and keeps walking in the direction of the park Tiergarten, the trees are taller and lovely. If you stay and listen you can almost hear the run of a deer and the sound of a wild boar that lived in that place before for the amusement of the hunters.

Iruka is taking a lot of photos of Kakashi, he does look good with all around him; he looks like royalty to Iruka's eyes. Kakashi looks at him pointing at some places, but he is not paying attention because he is observing him with want.

They stop near a bench. Iruka takes a seat; he is extending his hand when a pigeon stands on his head. Kakashi looks at him funny, because Iruka is not doing anything to chase the bird away. After a second of observing Iruka he gives up and kisses him.

Kakashi was trying to hold on to show Iruka this amazing city, he didn't want for Iruka to move so far and only know his house, more like his room. Iruka came from so far to only know that, no! But now having Iruka in that park of dreams, all alone looking so amazing, Kakashi understands how lucky he is to have him there just for himself.

They walk hand in hand just enjoying the other's presence. Kakashi starts to relax and feels hungry, in that instant he looks at Iruka surprised because he forgot breakfast! That was like a sin.

"Iruka," he stops and looks at Iruka with worry.

"Yes?" says Iruka with worry in his voice.

"We didn't eat breakfast and you didn't tell me, are you hungry? Are you all right?"

Iruka smiles that sweet smile that says how much he loves his grey beauty. He kisses his man and pulls him to a food stand, they order bratwurst with chips, ketchup and mayonnaise; just because it's delicious, fast and you can kiss between bites.

They spend the evening in a place called Edelweiss, drinking Tanzania Peaberry, a great coffee of East Africa, the choice made by Iruka, his personal favorite harvested on the slopes of Mount Kilimanjaro. It has a nice note of spice and citrus that Iruka loves to taste in Kakashi's mouth.

The place has a really nice brown couch made of leather where they sit together drinking coffee, and there they have the best Edelweiss Cookies and Blackforest Cake. Kakashi is happily eating them and doing those sweet humming noises Iruka loves so much.

Iruka hugs Kakashi closer because he is attracting too much attention with that orgasmic face of his, when he has his eyes closed and hums with a tiny smile. Some girls sat in a table near them trying to gain their attention, talking loud and giggling. They do gain the attention of Kakashi, who is upset because they are interrupting his happy moment with food and Iruka.

So he does the only thing an upset man can do, he turns to Iruka and kisses him with passion. Iruka is smiling, he was not bothered by the girls talking, just for the way they were checking out his boyfriend, but he is happy they are there because his Kakashi tastes wonderful and is doing something with his tongue that is making him want to go back to his hotel room and have his way with that amazing body.

In the night they go to the Volt Restaurant located in a rather nice old building, the Houck Mansion, a large and magnificent place. With windows in arcs that give the perfect view of the park across the street. The restaurant has two floors, in the first is a more relaxed atmosphere with couches and small tables to talk with friends and have a good time. On the upper floor is the main restaurant, where they have very sharp traditional fixed tables, dressed in white with long mantels that only cover the center of the black wood tables crossing from side to side. The tables are rectangular but small, so the chairs can only be placed one in front of the other.

The first thing Kakashi catches when they enter the place is the soft aroma of wine in the air, nothing like that to open one's appetite. The eyes of Kakashi light with excitement and that Iruka loves to see, his cute grey beauty looking around, checking the desserts that are on the display table. The place has the kitchen in the open for all to see on the first floor, so you can smell all they are cooking, and they have a bar in the front where you can sit to eat and watch the chefs cook, one of them a really tall and bulky guy with a really funny haircut and the other with a nice tan with black hair in a ponytail.

Kakashi wants to sit at the bar, but Iruka murmurs something in his ear that makes him change his mind. They take the wood stairs and in the middle Iruka takes Kakashi by the waist and kisses him softly; he presses him to the wall making Kakashi moan softly, the smell of food and Iruka is just the perfect match.

Iruka kisses his grey beauty slowly, taking in all the details of the other's mouth, pressing his body to the other to feel him move under him; he is in heaven.

The sound of wood makes them remember they are not alone. The two separate reluctantly and move to the side, allowing a couple to pass, the woman is a very stunning one in a white silky dress that shows all her curves, the man has a plain dark blue suit that doesn't fit him well.

"We look better," murmurs Iruka.

Chuckling, both males climb the stairs, they feel happy and light without pressure, in their own world, with all the time, with all the freedom.

"Welcome to Volt restaurant, my name is Tayuya," says a waitress in a really loud voice, she has long red or pink hair, Kakashi is not sure, it looks nice, but she seems a little rude to him.

Iruka asks for a table in the window; she eyes them with critical eyes. The two males look at her, waiting; she nods and takes them to the central window of the restaurant.

"I am sorry for the wait, but I only place good looking people in the window, not fatty, ugly ones."

With that comment she gives them the menu and walks away; both male looks after her, perplexed by her words.

"I like her," says Iruka, extending his hand and touching Kakashi's, who looks at him uneasily, because well, he never thought of himself as good-looking, but being told that out of the blue and with that rawness makes it real to him.

"Yes, I like her too," says Kakashi looking at Iruka, smiling. He grabs the hand of his boyfriend in a strong grip.

Tayuya returns to take their order, after commenting how good they look again, she asks them if they are boyfriends, which make Kakashi blush and Iruka smirk. After Iruka says that yes they are, she grins and waits for their order.

They ask for a Linsensuppe, a lentil soup with a spicy taste, carrots, onions, diced ham, celery and croutons. Iruka picks for them a Sauerbraten, a deliciously made beef roast braised with a Wurstsalat, a salad with Dijon mustard with a sweet taste, with potatoes, cooked eggs, pickles and lettuce leaves.

Kakashi doesn't know how but Iruka knows about food all over the world! He is very lucky to have that extraordinary man in his life, good looking, amazing in bed and knows about great food! Just the perfect man. He observes how Iruka is reading the menu with such intensity that it makes him smile.

Tayuya observes both males and thinks that they are so fucking hot together, she really wants to see them kiss and maybe more; she smiles a perverted smile.

Iruka ask for a bottle of a Bourgogne wine from Côte Chalonnaise, made of Pinot noir grapes. He looks at Kakashi and tells him he is going to choose the dessert, the eyes of Kakashi light up and he starts to read the menu licking his lips and mumbling something about sweet, yummy, interesting, I want to try that one and so on. Both male and female think that Kakashi is so cute. After some debate with himself, Kakashi picks the Bavarian Apple Kuchen, a cookie-like cake with a filling of tender chunks of lemon-scented Fuji apples.

Tayuya nods sharply and goes to place the order for their food in the kitchen. She is walking down the stairs when she turns to look at both males; Iruka is leaning on the table and gives Kakashi a kiss on the cheek, nothing sexual, just a small peck on the side of his mouth. She sighs dreamily and moves away to give them privacy to those two love birds.

Kakashi feels happy, and that feeling he felt the first time he was kissed by Iruka; he is falling in love again with him. He looks out of the window trying to cover his red cheeks. Iruka looks out of the window too, he can't believe he is falling again for Kakashi like that. After all that time, their love just grew and became more mature, less the adventure they started in the beginning; the chase was exciting, but now all is better, he has Kakashi to cherish and make him happy just because he deserves it.

The soup arrives and the bottle of Bourgogne. Iruka opens it and pours the two glasses for them. Kakashi smiles and takes a small sip of it; he closes his eyes and hums, it is delicious, just the right taste. Iruka takes his glass too and looks at his grey beauty enjoying his wine.

Kakashi looks at his soup with his true happy face and then looks at Iruka with the same smile, waiting for the other male to signal they can eat, it is just cute. Iruka nods and they start to eat; the hum of Kakashi is so sexy that two ladies that are near turn to see what is so great about the food. Iruka chuckles and keeps eating, enjoying his orgasmic partner eating his soup, just wait for the main dish he thinks.

Tayuya returns for their plates, she observes the blissful face of Kakashi and blushes, she mumbles she is going to retire their service. Iruka is looking at him with his head in his hand, it is so good to see him so happy and content.

Sauerbraten, a delicacy from the gods! Kakashi is munching the portion of the meat Iruka offered to him with his fork, he is in heaven. He looks at Iruka sexily and opens his mouth for another portion of perfection. Iruka gulps and controls his body to not jump his grey beauty and have his way with him.

All the tables around are quiet, because those two are making the most romantic and sensual scene. The ladies are dreamy, the males are taking notes for their future conquers because now they can't just copy what their counterparts are watching, that can be really lame of them.

"Do you like the city?" asks Kakashi licking his fork slowly; he just doesn't care about table manners, that is so good that you can't let anything go to waste.

"Yes, I like it, but I like it because you are here, you make this city the best place on earth."

"I love you," Kakashi tells him, "are you going to eat that?" Iruka chuckles and gives his beauty his plate. Kakashi hums and takes it, he eats it all with delight. All the time, Iruka is thinking of many ways to put that mouth to good use.

He looks away from his sexy show and many heads turns another way; he looks at them shaking his head, what a shame on them when another takes the attention of them with their partner, just pathetic. He looks at the waitress, she nods and walks away to bring them their dessert.

It is a shame tomorrow they are returning to work and they can't spend the night together, because if he stays with Kakashi he is not going to sleep all night. And tomorrow he is going to be like a happy zombie, but still a zombie and he can't mess up because he wants to keep returning to see his Kakashi more often. Besides he is going to be there all week, maybe one or two, maybe three nights he can go to Kakashi's house to have quality time with his lover.

"This was delicious, Iruka!"

In that instant the Bavarian Apple Kuchen arrives. Kakashi receives it with a big thank you and takes his spoon ready to take a big bite, but he thinks better and takes a portion more moderate and offers it to Iruka to take it.

Iruka opens his mouth and closes his eyes, just to give his grey beauty a small portion of what he always feels when he sees his mouth open for him. Kakashi gets frozen in place when he sees Iruka; he gulps painfully and moves his spoon to give his partner a piece of the cake, he feels a familiar tingle in his lower body and he feels himself get hard. His breath quickens and he opens his mouth just like Iruka is doing.

Iruka smiles because the cake is really good, when he opens his eyes he can't see Kakashi in his chair. He looks around looking for his beauty, Tayuya approaches him and tells him in a hushed voice his boyfriend went to the men's room.

After some minutes, Kakashi returns with his hair wet and face more pale than usual.

"Are you ok?" Iruka asks him, trying not to laugh.

"You are too sexy," Kakashi tells him, eating his cake and not looking at him.

"I am sorry," Iruka tells him.

"You did it on purpose," Kakashi tells him, pouting.

"You do the same to me Kakashi, I just wanted you to see how sexy it is to feed you," Kakashi grins shyly and keeps eating, telling him that is ok.

They finish eating and they move down to drink coffee on a couch. Kakashi snuggles in Iruka's chest with his head on his heart, he wants this moment to last forever.

Kakashi wants to stay with Iruka in his hotel, but he knows they need to be rested and fresh for their work the next day, it is mature to think that, but it is not easy to do when the only thing you want is to be with the one you love.

Iruka kisses him goodnight and drives away to his hotel room. Kakashi watches him go with a sad wave of his hand. That night Kakashi is between sad and happy because he just had the best weekend, but he wanted it to end with some sex. But no! The stupid responsibility that doesn't let you live has to ruin it all.

~/~

The next morning Kakashi awakes with a start; he moves around looking for his best uniform to wear, showers and fixes his hair the best he can. He takes a small breakfast and takes his bike to go to work, he takes it slow to not sweat and look good for his boyfriend.

He grins, but on the way he starts to think about their time together and the way his heart flutters each time he sees him, how much he is going to miss him when he returns to the other enterprise. He feels uneasy because he doesn't know what they are going to do, how they are going to cope with the farness.

Kakashi parks his bike in his exclusive place and walks to the main entrance where he nods to the security guard who smiles at him, but when Kakashi doesn't smile in return he gets worried. He walks in the corridors, he is taking a turn to his office when he catches a glimpse of brown hair and a gorgeous body, he stops and waits to see if he is seeing right.

Iruka watches a spark of silver and turns, stopping what he is saying, looks at his gorgeous boyfriend; he smiles and blows him a kiss. Kakashi blushes but waves to him. Iruka makes him some signs to tell him he is going to pick him up to eat, his grey beauty nods happily and waves goodbye.

Iruka turns to his partners and keeps talking with them; someone asks him about Kakashi, he tells him the truth and keeps talking about their work. Kakashi walks dreamily but then he feels cold thinking he is going to miss Iruka.

He reaches his office and can hear his kids talking about something that he doesn't understand, but he pushes the door open knowing they are going to keep talking and he is grateful for that, because he doesn't feel like talking right now. He enters and the boys keep talking.

"Why you are so sad Kakashi?" asks the overly observant Sakura.

"I am not sad," says Kakashi, trying to cover and not attract attention from the other two members of the team that are arguing about something in the corner.

"Sad, who is sad?" Naruto moves closer to them.

Oh joy, just what Kakashi didn't want, attention to his problems, but now the damage is done, so the only thing he can do is try to distract them with something.

"You two finish the reports?" Kakashi asks, making Naruto scratch his head and grin.

"I did, why you are moping Kakashi?" Sasuke, the smartest of them, says, breaking Naruto's guilt.

"Yes Kakashi sensei, what is making you so sad?" Naruto moves closer to Kakashi and inspect his red eyes, yes those eyes look more sad and the red is not from lack of sleep.

"Sensei, where'd that come from?" asks Kakashi.

"It is something Naruto saw in a movie last night and was saying you were like our sensei," Sasuke says with a bored voice, he and Sakura look at Naruto with distaste.

In that instant Kakashi moves out of their office to go with the manager of manufacturing, just to let the kids forget about him for a little, maybe with luck they are going to stop asking. He was about to tell them his problems, but what they can know? They are kids, they don't know about love that much, they live in a happy world.

Walking in the corridors, he notices that some are looking at him more than usual, he is used to being looked because according to Sakura, he is a hot man, but now it is ridiculous. Kakashi tries to clean his face of imaginary scrubs of his toast bread from the morning.

He remembers the goodbye kiss from Iruka in the parking lot that morning and his sad eyes get sadder. Some girls get worried for him; the guys get a little upset because Kakashi looks like he is going to cry.

All want to know more about the executive who kissed him in the restaurant, but seeing the reactions the manager of the department of development has, all better stay out of his obvious love problems.

I am far away from him, how we are going to have a relationship, I can't leave my career, I can't ask him to change his place of work for me, how we are going to make this work? Why is love so difficult!

"Kakashi, what is wrong?" Kakashi stops in mid-step and looks back at Sakura who is following him with the folder of information he was supposed to take with him.

"Thank you Sakura, I almost forgot that," he says smiling, trying to act normal, but when he sees Sakura's incredulous look, he just knows he is not fooling her.

"It is nothing, don't worry," he says with a serious voice.

"Kakashi," says Sakura, but Kakashi starts to walk away.

_Continue…_


	8. Chapter 8

The chapter is ready for all of you to read ^^

Thank you for be here until this chapter, please read the AN at the end of the chapter please :D

**_Caution_**: lemony moment

~/~

Iruka wakes and wears his finest suit, a perfect three-piece Hugo Boss, fixes his long hair to perfection, because he is going to see his grey beauty. Perfectly polished black shoes, and ready to go. He takes his laptop bag and walks with a tiny smile.

He takes his luxury car and goes early to the office; he wants to do a rehearsal before the talk he is going to give today. Iruka knows it's a little compulsive with perfection, but that is what brought him to the top of the enterprise.

He parks his car and comes out; the air is cold but refreshing, Berlin air is so different than in his city. He looks afar and thinks he feels good in that city because his Kakashi is there. He chuckles thinking how in love he is, so childish, but it feels so good to be in love.

Iruka walks in and the guard greets him, because he knows who he is; they say he is the boyfriend of Kakashi Hatake, at first was a bit weird, but well who is he to judge at the man, he is a very hard worker and is very polite.

Iruka walks to the conference room where he finds some of the selling department people.

"Good morning, Mr. Umino," said a really busty blond woman.

"Good morning, Ms. Senju."

"I told you to call me Tsunade; so you and Kakashi, I always knew he was different," says the blond woman, and others agree with her.

"Different how?" asks Iruka, a little defensive because he is ready to defend his love against all.

"Hey don't get like that, he is different, I was trying to woo him but he never ever acknowledged me," says a woman with short hair.

"And it is not easy to miss the forward signals of Anko here."

"Oh you just don't know Hayate," they all laugh. Iruka just looks at them smiling, because he just knows how difficult it is to make his boyfriend notice any romantic intentions.

"Well took me a lot of time to make him notice me," says Iruka chuckling. "But he is just so cute," all 'ahh', because they all thought Kakashi needed a partner because he was a great worker but was always lonely.

"I am so glad you two are together," says Tsunade, but Iruka is distracted looking afar, but then he smiles so bright that all turn to see what makes him look like that. When he blows a kiss and they see Kakashi wave and blush, the women sigh dreamily.

Iruka makes some signals for his boyfriend to know he is going to pick him up to eat; Kakashi nods happily and waves goodbye.

"But when you have his attention, you are the luckiest being on earth," says Iruka.

"So Kakashi is really your boyfriend?" asks a woman with dark long hair and red eyes.

"Kurenai, you are late, we all know that by now," says Anko with a smirk.

"Well let's go to the conference room and start with this, because we have a lot to review," Iruka takes his businesslike voice; they all move in, they see how the friendly man transforms into the business aggressive man they all admire.

~/~

Fuhrmannsbraten, beef roast is flavored with paprika, allspice and caraway, with a sauce out of tomato, soup greens and, of course, sour cream. The roast is made tender and the gravy was to die for, that is what the people of the kitchen say. With a salad of cucumber with dill, made with vinegar, sugar, salt, and pepper; simple but tasty with the beef. A wonderful Möhrenchremesuppe mit Klösschen, delicious soup of carrots, potatoes and cream, seasoned with lemon and white wine.

Kakashi licks his lips, he likes the way they write the menu, they always give him hungry and big expectations. He loves Monday food, the best way to start a week full of work.

Iruka walks in the corridors with the indications the ladies gave them, they are nice people who really appreciate his lovely boyfriend. He can't wait to have him in his arms and give him a nice kiss and have his way with him back in his beauty's apartment.

He stops in the door and looks in, expecting to see the so-called Team Kakashi; they were known to achieve great projects in a small amount of time, with a big spectacle and some yelling. All according to the people he just talked to. He was curious to meet them, but in the office there is only his grey beauty in a chair tapping on his laptop surrounded by many electronic types of equipment.

Iruka stays in the door observing his love, doing what he does the best, making the best products he sells, because their enterprise is known to have the best in security for informatics devices and all that big reputation began when that capable, silent and lonely man named Kakashi Hatake started to work with them.

He walks silently and wraps his arms around his beauty, making him jump because Kakashi was so engrossed with his work. But when he smells the cologne of Iruka, he sighs and leans in the embrace with his eyes closed.

"I love you," murmurs Iruka. Kakashi hums and turns his head to give the other a kiss, both males kiss briefly.

"Let's go eat."

"Oh yes! You are going to love Monday food!" Kakashi talks excitedly; Iruka hugs him tighter, he just loves that cute obsessed with the food side of his boyfriend.

They walk in the corridors together, closer like two people who are intimate but not touching, they don't see anybody in the way, because they are in their own little happy world. Kakashi starts to tell Iruka what they are going to eat, telling him the other delicatessen the cuisine staff serves each Monday.

"Every Monday, they do something special and yummy."

"What is today's menu?" asks Iruka, pampering his love.

"You are going to love it, I just checked it in the intranet before."

They enter to the dining hall, Iruka trying to persuade him to tell him what it is. Kakashi smiles daring but doesn't say a thing, he moves away from him to stand in the line and takes his tray for the food. Iruka smirks and walks predatorily to him, Kakashi feels him closer and hides his head waiting for what the other is planning to do.

Iruka stands at his side with his tray just standing there, Kakashi gets nervous and dares to glance at the side. That is what Iruka was waiting for to start to tickle the sides of Kakashi, making him jump and giggle.

"No please, stop, no," Kakashi laughs, Iruka is laughing too and some people around them are smiling, because they never saw Kakashi acting like that, so alive, with color in his face. They never thought he was capable of laughing so hard.

Iruka hugs him and kisses him on the neck smiling, the lady on the other side with their dishes looks at them softly; she just knows how much Kakashi likes their food, that is why they try harder to see that tiny smile in his face, but now that smile he can see is from another world.

"Welcome, these are your dishes, enjoy your food," she says politely, Kakashi sees his dishes and reaches for them.

"You, young man, are good for him. I never saw him smile like that, thank you, take care of him," she says with the same care that a granny could feel for her grandson.

Iruka feels like in that moment he is receiving the favorite son of a big family, all around he finds people who care for his grey beauty. He looks around and can see all the people in the place looking at him with intensity.

"I will, don't worry," he says with security.

Kakashi looks at him with love and points at the food on their trays, both males take their trays and walk to the same table Iruka saw Kakashi at that time.

They take a seat; Iruka is impressed by the dishes he is looking at, they smell really nice, he just misses a good wine, but they are at work and that can't do. That orange water has to do for now.

"Kakashi I want you to return with me, please, let's go back," Kakashi stops before taking the first bite of food, looks at Iruka with uncertain eyes. He loves that male with all his heart, he wants to keep him for himself, he wants to die with him. He wants to be his all, but now hearing that, he doesn't know what to say.

Iruka looks at him waiting for the other's response, smiling thinking Kakashi is silent because he is surprised in a good way for his question, not expecting him to ask him that, but Iruka wants to live with Kakashi forever, give him a good life, all that he never had, love him with all his heart, sleep with him every night.

"Kakashi sensei! We did it, we did it!" Naruto screams, interrupting the lovers' talk. Kakashi was grateful for that because he was not feeling well.

Both males turn to watch the two young men running to them, one with a wide grin on his face and the other with a slight almost barely not there smile.

Sasuke stops and is about to give his greeting to the male he identifies as Kakashi's boyfriend, when Naturo's scream interrupt him.

"We did it, we did it Kakashi sensei! Was awesome how we did it together!" Naruto tells them excitedly about something he is so happy about. Iruka is kind of surprised for the rude and hyperactive behavior of that young man, he looks at the other who just nods silently with an apologetic face.

"Naruto, why don't you just explain what are you talking about," Sasuke tells him. Kakashi is chuckling because he just knows how confusing those two can be. Naruto turns to look at Sasuke, not understanding why he said that. They were talking about something Kakashi sensei knows very well, it was so obvious.

Sasuke shakes his head and moves forward to talk before his hyperactive friend starts to scream again.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is Naruto Uzumaki, we work under Kakashi's supervision and we came here to inform him that…" Sasuke is talking when Naruto interrupts again with a shout of 'we did it!' and a jump.

"Ok, what did you two do?" asks Iruka slowly with a smile on his face, because Naruto is just too funny and loud.

Naruto looks for the first time to the other male at the side of his boss. Then his mind conjures something that makes all around them turn their heads and roll their eyes.

"It is nothing like that, we didn't do that!" he blanches and almost falls to the floor.

Sasuke moves him aside and keeps talking.

"I am sorry, just ignore him. We achieved to finish with the Kyūbi, he is now ready to use and to manufacture, we did all the tests and it is ready." Kakashi stands abruptly, looking at them with so much emotion that Iruka never saw in him. In that instant he understood he could not ask for Kakashi to leave his life there, his career.

"You… you two did it!" says Kakashi smiling openly.

"What is the Kyūbi?" Iruka asks, really interested because of the reaction of his grey beauty.

"Are you kidding! That is the work of his life, it's his masterpiece, the best in informatics security! We just polished it and tested it and now it's READY!" Both Sasuke and Naruto look at each other with the air of accomplishment.

Kakashi moves his hand to his mouth and does a choking sound. Iruka stands at his side alarmed, but Kakashi moves forward and hugs the two young men, he starts to laugh and the other three start to laugh.

"We did it!" he says smiling and laughing, the three males did a little triumphant dance. Iruka observes all with a sad smile, he can't take Kakashi away from all of this.

The work of his life, those are big words. What did he have for Kakashi back home, nothing, just his old boring job, love yes, but that was not going to be enough with time, and Kakashi was going to grow frustrated with it all. Now he has all this new life, all this success and a great team that support him. A bunch of people who care about him, he can't stop him in that way, he can't rob him of his success, his new career, his new future.

Kakashi turns to see him, the guys let go of him and they see in that instant how in love their boss is. Iruka looks like in slow motion at Kakashi moving to him, he hugs him with those arms he knows so well, feeling that same strength he experiences when they are in each other's embrace during sex. He hugs him with that same strength; Kakashi leans his head on the other's shoulder and kisses his neck with tenderness.

Iruka hums with delight, feeling his beauty pour his love in that simple gesture. He runs his hands over the back of his man. Around them the people look at them with tiny smiles and some others talk in hushed sounds about how nice is to see Kakashi so happy. Iruka opens his eyes and looks around, some people are with their trays observing them and others are giving him thumbs up signs. Naruto is grinning like a fool and Sasuke has a small smile on his face.

He doesn't want to let go of his grey beauty, but he has to; his mother always told him if you love something and you know that it is going to be better without you, it is better you say goodbye because you love that.

Iruka lets go of Kakashi, making him whine for the loss of contact; when he sees Kakashi pouting he can't help but kiss him.

"We are going to keep working and finish the paperwork," says Sasuke.

"Yeah, we are going, have fun!" Naruto's too loud voice makes Kakashi blush.

"We will," murmurs Iruka in his boyfriend's ear, making him blush redder.

Kakashi looks at Iruka with so much adoration, but then he turns his eyes to their food, he looks so sad Iruka is worried.

"What is wrong, Kakashi?" Iruka asks, touching the arm of his love.

"Our food's gone cold," says Kakashi with a really aggravated voice.

Iruka laughs because his Kakashi is just too cute, he knows how bad it's going to hurt to leave him, he just hopes Kakashi will understand how they need to part for both to grow and achieve their personal goals. He wants to see his Kakashi giving the best in Germany, going farther than now. He kisses his beauty on the brow and moves to take their plates.

Kakashi looks at him with eyes wet, almost like he is going to cry in any moment; he observes how Iruka takes their food and takes it to the counter where he talks with the lady there, she nods and he returns walking and making a show for his beauty. With a small smile he can see that he has a better place than food in the life of his beauty, because Kakashi is looking at him with so much hunger.

"Like it?" Iruka asks when he is in front of his Kakashi, almost touching his body. Kakashi does a small sound in his mouth, nods and takes the fingers of Iruka's hand.

Iruka takes the hand of Kakashi and kisses it with tenderness. In that instant the lady at the counter came walking and places their food on the table, murmurs a 'have a nice meal' and walks away with a small blush, because those two guys are too cute together.

Kakashi smells the hot food and smiles when he sees their food on their table. He grins and pulls at Iruka's hand and they take a seat. Iruka takes the first bite with his fork and gives it to Kakashi, who takes it with delight, he could live like this forever, being pampered by Iruka, with all the care and love that he was craving to have for so long a time.

They eat in silence, but speaking of love and devotion with their acts. The other workers in the place can see the great couple they are, they are going to be a stronger one with time, something to be jealous of.

Kakashi finishes eating and sighs, because it was wonderful food, but also because he got to enjoy it with Iruka; how he wishes this could last forever, but he knows Iruka is going to return to his work after that week.

"Kakashi, I have something to tell you, and it is something really important." The tone in Iruka's voice tells Kakashi how important it is for his boyfriend to talk with him, but at the same time makes him uneasy, because it appears it's something… Kakashi doesn't want to think bad, but he can't help it.

"I have two meetings the rest of the day, but I am going to be free early today, if you want we can talk then," says Kakashi because both have things to do. Iruka needs to finish the conference for the day, they are busy men and need to fulfill their work first.

The sense of duty of Kakashi is something that always marvels Iruka, because he can leave all the world aside, work always is first, no matter what. At some point Iruka feels in second place and it is not pretty with a man that is the top all the time, but he understands Kakashi, both have work to do, so he tries to settle his heart and not let his temper out. He doesn't need to feel rejected or have an argument over something so silly, because in the end both are there to work.

"I'll pick you at 6 sharp Kakashi, no late work, promise?" asks Iruka knowingly. Kakashi blushes and nods, trying not to look at Iruka.

Both stand and before moving away to take their trays to the counter, Iruka gives Kakashi a kiss on the cheek, and murmurs 'I love you', touching his nose with the other's face. Both close their eyes, enjoying those precious seconds in their own heaven.

Iruka feels nervous because he is having doubts, not of their love, he is sure that is true and more real each second. But he is not sure if he is willing to let go of Kakashi like that, that easily, just because of one problem.

Kakashi is a bit distracted and the guys keep teasing him about how love is changing him; he just smiles because that is true, he feels like a different man, but he is not going to tell them that. So he keeps working on that new Trojans detector the sales department keeps asking for.

Sakura approaches him when Naruto and Sasuke take a break; she asks him if he is ok.

"Yes, I am ok, was not feeling well in the morning, don't worry, all is fine," all is fine he repeats in his head. This time Sakura is convinced and lets him be. She moves out of the office too and walks in the corridors to go check on some production graphics.

On her way she sees her boss' boyfriend, stops and observes him; she is good reading people, but something feels off with that man, he doesn't look like the kind of guy that can be faithful. He looks aggressive and strong, but with something kind in his eyes, maybe that is why he is the best. She just hopes he can be good for her boss.

Iruka feels somebody is watching him, he turns from his talk and sees a pink-haired girl; she is observing him with a neutral face, doesn't back out when he looks at her. So he smiles, she seems surprised by that and walks out. Iruka returns to his conversation; that always works, a smile.

"She is Sakura," says Kurenai.

"Who is she?"

"The one who keeps all the males in line in the development department, a very bossy girl, but overprotective with her partners too. She doesn't trust easy, but if you gain her favor you have a good and strong woman at your side," Kurenai explains to Iruka, who now understands the way she was looking at him.

"I think she is just jealous and wants her men for herself, selfish kid," Anko murmurs.

All laugh because she once had an argument with Sakura over one of the boys, because she just wanted to have an affair with him, and Sakura stepped in her way, proclaiming she was not going to let her hurt her friend.

6 o'clock and Kakashi is typing like crazy, he is almost done with that, but he doesn't want to be late. Iruka is most likely walking near his office by now; a knock on the door and Kakashi groans, he was so close to finishing. In the office it is only him and Sasuke, the other two are out doing fieldwork.

Sasuke goes to open the door; he sees Iruka and lets him in. Kakashi is doing the last taps but knows he is not going to finish it, so he saves all and is about to turn around when he is trapped in a bear hug from behind.

"You are late, Kakashi."

"Ma Iruka, I was just trying to finish this, to have nothing on my mind when I am with you."

"Good answer," Iruka kisses him on his neck and licks him behind his ear. Kakashi tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes and relaxing in Iruka's arms.

"I better go look for the guys, see you tomorrow, boss," Sasuke moves out of the office quickly.

"That kid is smart," Iruka kisses the jaw of his grey beauty.

"You have no idea," Kakashi moves his chair around to let Iruka sit on him.

"What did you want to tell me, Iruka?" Kakashi asks, kissing Iruka's neck now.

Iruka doesn't says a thing, just enjoys the attention; he wants to keep this moment in his mind and body forever, just like being this close to his Kakashi, when all is fine, when they can be together and happy.

"Kakashi, you always are going to have my heart," says Iruka. Kakashi smiles and keeps kissing and licking the delicious skin of his boyfriend, the love of his life.

There is not more time, they can't give each other another chance, the distance is going to drive their hearts apart. Iruka just knows it; maybe in the future all this is going to be a good memory, maybe a small pain in the heart. To tell the truth a deep scar in his heart.

"I am going to enclose you in my heart, Kakashi." Kakashi hums in approval and kisses him on the mouth, it is a slow kiss full of promises and love, full of regret and sadness. Iruka can't make this pain last that long, he needs to tell him. They pull apart and Iruka looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"I will miss you," that statement is not just because they are going to be apart after the week, that is final. Kakashi's genius mind tells him that, but he can't understand why.

"Iruka," Kakashi says, not knowing what else to say.

"I want to be with you always, I want to have you just for me, I want to be close to you, I want you to live with me in my house, but that is what I want." One tear rolls from Iruka's eye; Kakashi feels his heart break just to see it.

"Iruka, I…"

"No Kakashi, I can't ask you to come with me. I can't take you away from this life, you have worked so hard for this opportunity, you deserve this life, you deserve it. I can't stop you, it is not fair," Iruka moves his face to Kakashi's shoulder and tries to stop crying, he can't see Kakashi now, see his hurt and confusion.

"I know if I ask you to leave with me, you would do it, but I don't want that. I want you to be happy, to be a man of excess. I don't want you to hate me when you realize what you give up for me," says Iruka, hurting.

Kakashi hugs him with all his strength, he can't believe what is happening. Iruka is breaking up with him just for work, after all that they suffered to become boyfriends. To be like this, Iruka came for him, what happened?

"Iruka, I love you, want to be with you, please, don't do this," the strained voice of Kakashi shows how hard he wants to keep Iruka with him.

"I love you too Kakashi, please understand," begs Iruka.

Both male stay like that holding each other, trying to process all that is happening. It feels not real, they are hurting just because something that is not worth now in their eyes, but Kakashi is trying to understand what Iruka is thinking, why he wants him to stay.

When both calm down, Iruka kisses Kakashi with passion, he needs to feel him. They pull apart panting, both eyes are red for the crying, and their faces are damp with tears. Both search in the other's face for something that tells them all is going to be fine. But there is only love there and resolve to make the other happy. Kakashi sees it and he loves Iruka so much that he is willing to try.

"I am hungry," he says, breaking the tension and the sadness in the air. He is really not hungry but he wants to be out of there.

"Let's go to your house, I will make you something," says Iruka.

Both walk out of the building holding hands; people greet them in the corridor, they just smile politely, trying to appear normal. Only Sakura can see that something is really wrong with her boss.

The drive in Iruka's car is quiet, both males trying to recover from the shock. When they arrive at Kakashi's house, he tells him they forgot his bike, but Iruka tell him he is going to take him to work the next day.

Kakashi moves out of the car first; he feels anger growing in his chest, he walks fast and climbs the stairs running. Iruka moves fast trying to catch him, but when he is on Kakashi's floor he only sees the door close; he walks briskly and opens the door. When he enters and closes it, Kakashi pushes him against the door, making Iruka's back hit the wood with force.

His expression is angry and his mouth is set in a grim expression, he holds the shoulders of Iruka there, Iruka is so perplexed for the action that he stays not moving, waiting for what Kakashi is going to do.

Kakashi wants to punch him, make him bleed, suffer for what he is doing to him, but he just moves forward and kisses him like never before, with anger, biting his lip to the point it's bleeding. He stays there looking at the blood run onto the other's chin and licks it with care. Iruka lets him do what he wants.

His grey beauty moves away from him and starts to take off his shirt, exposing his body to the other male, who looks really hot, all manhandled, with his lip bleeding and hair in disarray. Kakashi takes off his trousers and takes two steps back, there he takes off his underwear and looks at Iruka with a scold on his face; his eyes are filled with anger, even his red eye looks darker now.

Iruka can't help but admire Kakashi, he is a very beautiful man, but that expression on his face doesn't belong there, and that is his fault.

"I love you," says Kakashi with a hard voice, he starts to move his hands over the expanse of his body slowly, looking at Iruka, who just gulps and shivers under Kakashi's stare; he licks his lips when Kakashi's erection is in full view.

Iruka doesn't move any muscle, just waiting; he can see how angry Kakashi is. In an instant he feels a hand on his chest and suddenly he is falling on the couch; he huffs with the impact, opening his eyes he can see Kakashi looking at him from above.

Kakashi wants to destroy that man for making him suffer that much, but he just can't; he leans down and kisses him softly, takes him by the shirt and lifts him up. He lets go of Iruka and lets him fall again, moves up the couch and straddles the other's hips, taking a seat over Iruka's member that is ready for him.

"Iruka, please," he says, sounding pained.

"I don't want you to suffer Kakashi, don't want to take you back to that dull work, want you to achieve what you never dreamed to, I know you can do better here, this is for your good, please love, understand."

Kakashi moves his hands to touch Iruka's lower abdomen, starts to play with a button.

"Please I don't want you to feel like before, all sad in your work; here you have a life, good coworkers, the work of your life is here. I am going to love you all my life, you are my love; I am always going to be yours."

"I am yours."

Kakashi frees Iruka from his lower clothes and takes the other's member in his hand and guides him to his waiting entrance, lets him enter him and stays like that, feeling Iruka in him. Tears fall from his eyes; Iruka touches the skin of the grey beauty, arches his back, making Kakashi move up with him. In that instant both start to move like one with desperation trying to ingrain the other in his skin; pants and groans, cries of desperation are heard. Tears are falling, pleasure is growing, souls bleeding, hearts mingling in the pain forever, and in the end, silence.

Love is a terrible place to be; you can have the world or be deserted in the void of desolation. But it is worth being there, it is worth fighting for it all. A life has no meaning when you don't know love, when you don't risk all to love with all you are, give your life for the other to have, with no restrictions.

Not all know it but the brave and lucky are part of this luxurious commitment. How you find it, how you make it, what you do to have it, is a mystery, but once you have it never lose it.

Both males rest, feeling the other's warm skin, taking in the other's natural scent; the only noises are sighs and quiet hiccups. They spend the night trying to process all that was happening. The morning came but all the confusion is present there; both takes separate showers. All is quiet now; a dark shadow falls upon them, sadness and pain.

Iruka drives to his hotel room, moves out to change clothes. Kakashi stays in the car looking outside, not seeing in reality anything. He feels empty, robbed, cheated, but sure that Iruka's feeling are true, are real and he is going to have him, but not now.

Kakashi sees movement and then he notices they are on their way to their work. He looks at Iruka and his heart bursts with hope. Iruka is looking at the front with sad eyes; he looks pale and less bright. There is a red light and the car stops, he feels a kiss on the cheek that surprises him; he looks at Kakashi, who smiles at him and kisses him on the mouth. Iruka returns the kiss.

Iruka takes the hand of Kakashi and kisses it. He doesn't let go; the rest of the drive goes with a small shine of light. In the parking lot, neither move out of the car.

"I want to spend our last week together, Iruka," Kakashi says to him.

"I was thinking the same Kakashi, I want us to be together, our last moments."

"Yes, our last moments."

That week went by slow for both males; they took their time to be in the other's presence, they enjoy each second in the other's life, because they know how true are those words Iruka said, but they are going to be apart.

Kakashi can't deny the love for Iruka, he can't lie saying he doesn't love him, but Iruka wants him to experience this life, he loves him enough to let him go. Kakashi doesn't want to lose Iruka, not after all that young gentleman showed him, not after all they lived together.

He doesn't want to let go, he is sure his life is never going to be the same, but he loves Iruka so much that he wants to give him what he is asking. Who knows, maybe in the end Iruka will rethink all and ask him to leave with him. Kakashi is ready to let go of it all for Iruka, but he understands that is what Iruka doesn't want him to do.

How do you fight when the love of your life wants the best for you? But that best is not what you really want, but what you need? He understand with his head how Iruka wants him to grow in his professional life and live things he most likely is never going to live out of Germany. But his heart is crying now for the loss of his Iruka.

The end of the week comes and that day is particularly grey; the sky is so dark and all looks so sad, maybe it is going to rain. The cocktail party for the end of the conferences is a happy moment; all are very impressed because Iruka Umino is really all that the rumors say and more. He is one of the best, more like the best and he knows it, but doesn't brag about it, just does it.

And he has in his life the best man, all know how good Kakashi Hatake is in his work, they all know his work because thanks to it, all have work and great products to sell. Both males are a great team, maybe Iruka asks Kakashi about the products and he teaches him all that he knows, but that is not confirmed.

Iruka is talking with all, but then he sees the most wonderful sight. Kakashi enters the hall; he is very sharp dressed, with a black suit that fits him really nice. Iruka smiles and walks to him, not minding anybody, this is the last time they are going to meet. Their last day together.

The music is playing and all see both males dance. The department of sales is in charge of Kakashi now, Iruka asks them to look out for him, see if he is lonely and be with him and make them promise to become their friends; they all take their new responsibility to heart.

They dance the rest of the party; when it's time to end, Iruka presents Kakashi with all the department of sales, he knew them but not at a personal level, but in that instant he feels they want something from him. He is a bit scared because that department has the reputation of being a little weird.

"Take care of him all," Iruka says, hugging Kakashi by the waist.

Kakashi looks at him with round eyes, Iruka really cares for him to give him a special ANBU squad to take care of him; those in the sales department are really weird.

That night Iruka kisses Kakashi goodbye, who hugs him not wanting to let go, but the call to board says another thing. Iruka walks away with strong steps; Kakashi is looking at him with his hands at his sides, when Iruka is about to enter the doors that are going to separate them, he looks at him smiling, then blows him a kiss. Kakashi waves goodbye and blows a kiss too.

Iruka is in his plane seat looking outside of the window in first class; the cargo assistant asks him if he wishes for something. He says no, but he really wishes for Kakashi to be there with him.

~/~

"Kakashi did you know about the new transfer?" the voice of Sakura filters into the busy mind of the grey beauty, who looks up slowly.

END

FaiNeko

AN: DON'T KILL ME! Please read this first

This is an open ending because we all have our way to see life, I know some are hopelessly optimistic people that see all bright and happy. But are others like me that don't believe in happiness until it lasts for centuries :P

So this ending has what you want, you can choose what you want, eternal happiness or just a life with maybe a good future.

This is a poll! Just to see what you think, please you can answer it in a review or in the poll section on my profile.

Who is the transfer?

1. Iruka

2. Itachi

3. Other

Happy ending or new beginning?


End file.
